Battle Royale: Only the Strongest Will Survive
by Mr.Books
Summary: 60 graduating seniors are taken to an island, given weapons, and are forced to kill each other. Rated M for being very violent, containing sex, drug use, and tons of profanity. Not for the faint hearted. Enjoy and please R&R!
1. Contestants

_**Girls**_

Laquisha Jones (No.1)

Jennifer Smith (No. 2)

Natasha Petovsky (No.3)

Tatiana Baker (No.4)

Genevieve Baker (No.5)

Juno Ullman (No.6)

Dana DeFey (No.7)

Alexa Lloyd (No.8)

Mercedes Adams (No.9)

Tabitha McAndrews (No.10)

Adriana Perez (No.11)

Rachel Nickelson (No.12)

Shelby Magg (No.13)

Ada Friedson (No.14)

Cecile Sanderson (No.15)

Nicole Simpson (No.16)

Cassidy Alamo (No. 17)

Amber Halperin (No.18)

Ashlyn Williams (No.19)

Rina Takahashi (No.20)

Natalie Sierra (No.21)

Lauren Hannon (No. 22)

Jaslene Rodriguez (No.23)

Paige Matthews (No.24)

Emmie Vasiliadis (No.25)

Charlotte Hew (No.26)

Veronica Walters (No.27)

Wendy Cypret (No.28)

Roxanne Dawson (No.29)

Mandy Howe (No. 30)

_**Boys**_

Sean Frasier (No.1)

Mitchel Blain (No.2)

Diego Sanchez (No.3)

Ben Metzer (No.4)

Sam Henderson (No.5)

Jamal Young (No.6)

Patrick Walker (No.7)

Lenny Stiller (No.8)

Craig Owen (No.9)

Trey Campbell (No. 10)

Dan Whitson (No.11)

Justin Falconi (No.12)

Brandon Rivers (No.14)

Adam Sung (No.15)

Elijah Bonds (No.16)

Nathan Young (No.17)

John Winstead (No.18)

Zack Flagler (No.19)

Marshal Saunders (No.20)

Vick Zuko (No.21)

Tyson Dodge (No.22)

Carson Saab (No.23)

Jose Gonzalez (No.24)

Scott Ojeda (No.26)

Ryan Schneider (No.27)

Noah Simmons (No.28)

Cameron Dean (No.29)

Connor Kifer (No.30)


	2. The Bus

Patrick Walker snuck up behind Natalie Sierra and grabbed her around the waist.

"Hey!" Natalie squealed as he squeezed her stomach.

Patrick replied by planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"Save your kisses for later hot stuff" Natalie said in a sexy voice. She turned around and ran her fingers through his black hair. _God he's hot_. Patrick chuckled.

"So you ready for the beach?" he said.

"Yep" she said as she showed him her back pack which contained a bikini and a towel.

"This is gonna be a night to remember" he said as he kissed her again.

The Florida sky was clear blue and the sun was starting to turn red as it set in the west. A large group of people was standing under the sky as they waited for the buses to pull up.

From behind them, Natalie and Patrick could hear running. They both turned around simultaneously and saw their best friend Elijah Bonds running towards them. He was tall and lanky and he had pristine blue eyes that matched the sky.

"What's up guys?" he said panting.

Natalie looked at Elijah and laughed. He was wearing a tye-dye shirt and a bathing suit with sharks on them.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing we're just all exited and happy about grad night" Patrick said.

Elijah turned his head and looked around at all his class mates. He had known most of them for 4 or more years and he was sad that next year everyone would be going their separate ways.

* * *

Alexa Lloyd didn't want to go to her own grad-night. She ended up going because her psycho mom had prodded and prodded her about how she needed to socialize more and make more friends. Standing at nearly 6 feet Alexa was buff and strong. Ever since she was a child, she had never been into girly stuff. Her perfect sister had always been the one who played with dolls and put makeup on her face while Alexa had been into sports and video games. _Mom always loved Stacey best. She always told me how perfect she was and oh what good grades Stacey got and oh how good she could play the piano. Stacey always was better than me. _Alexa hated her mom and she hated her sister. And she hated her mom even more now that she had forced her to come here. Alexa had no friends because she had shut everyone out after her dad had died. _Besides no one wants to hang out with a lesbian anyway _she thought.

Alexa stood to the side of the rest of the Jorge D. Gonzalez High School class of '08. Down the road she could hear the two large busses coming towards their school.

_Great, time for the fun to start._

When the two large Greyhound buses pulled up in front of their high school, Paige Matthews and Mercedes Adams were the first two people to step onto the second bus. Mercedes was gabbing on her cell phone and Paige was singing a song in her head. They both walked to the back of the bus and sat down.

"Like, Oh my gosh are you serious! She is such a dirty little skank! Tell her to go screw her own boyfriend!" Mercedes chatted into her cell phone.

Paige rolled her eyes and grabbed the pink cell phone away from Mercedes.

"Hey I was talking to Michelle!"

"Why did she get on the other bus? She could have come with us."

"I think she wanted to go with her boyfriend or something. Whatev, I guess I have to gossip with her on the beach!"

_God she is so stupid_ Paige thought. Paige was happy though that she had Mercedes on a leash. She had most of her friends… heck most of the school on a leash. Mercedes started digging in her purse and pulled out her lip gloss. While she was applying it, more of their friends walked into the bus. Rachel Nickelson, Ashlyn Williams, and Amber Halperin all walked to the back of the bus where Paige and Mercedes were sitting. All of the girls were wearing tight boy shorts and tank tops.

"I can't wait to get a tan!" said Amber clapping as if she had just chugged down a gallon of Red Bull.

"Well, the sun is setting so you won't be getting much tanning in" said Rachel matter of factly.

For a minute or so that talked about useless banter until Paige said "Guess what guys, Jennifer told me that Jerry Houston is going to ask me out tonight at the beach!"

All the girls squealed until Carson Saab, who was sitting in front of them, said "Shut up! You guys are so winy".

"You shut up, you shit smear loser!" Ashlyn screamed at him. The girls laughed and Mercedes even threw a tampon at him.

"Plug it up you douche" Mercedes said between laughs.

_I hate those stupid bitches _thought Carson

* * *

Dan Whitson and Ada Friedson were both holding hands as they walked into the bus. Dan could see the driver's eyes dilate in shock as he saw the two Goths. They both had multiple piercings and they had white powder on their faces to make them look paler. Dan's hair was in short little purple spikes and Ada had her black hair hang down to her shoulders. Both of them had black trench coats on and black lipstick.

"Where's the funeral?" said Sean Fraiser a jock who had gotten a seat close to the front. His idiotic friends including Trey Campbell, Brandon Rivers, and John Winstead all laughed at his cliché joke.

"Lay off Sean!" said his girlfriend Jennifer Smith.

"I'm so sorry" she said trying to compensate for the insult that Sean had made. Dan didn't care. _Mortals, they can't even begin to think of the powers that I have. No matter, they'll soon find out at the Beach._

The class president Dana DeFey walked into the bus next. She was a bit stout at 5'4, but what she lacked in size, she made up in attitude. Dana was Cuban and she had the perfect attitude that fir the culture. She was loudmouthed and a bit spoiled. But, she was still well liked by most of her peers because she never broke a promise and as class president she had always tried to get everyone's opinion. Even though Dana was Cuban, she didn't look very Spanish at all. She had white skin and brown hair. She also had what her friends called a "Jewish nose". She was wearing short jeans, a pink tank top and a hair band with a little bow on it. Dana scanned the bus and chose to set next to Wendy Cypret her close friend.

"Hey Wendy!" said Dana

"Hey Dana, you did a great job today at graduation with your speech."

"Thanks, you ready for tonight"

"You don't even know how ready I am" said the small girl "I hope someone will ask me out"  
"Same here" said Dana. As they said that Jerry Houston, the school player, walked passed them.

"Damn, he is so sexy!" Dana said eying the hunk.

"I heard he's gonna ask out Paige tonight" said Wendy

"Of course the sluttiest girl in the grade gets the sluttiest boy" Dana joked

"The sluttiest by far is Mandy though I think"

"True Dat"

* * *

Mandy Howe walked into the bus as if she was hiding from someone or something. Her eyes darted around the bus as she tried to figure where she could sit. She first walked over to a group of girls including Tawnie McAndrews, Nicole Simpson, and Emmie Vasiliadis but they quickly shook their head and Tawnie said "I thought we were the nerd girls with no lives?" _O shit I forgot I had said that to them the other day. _She smiled at them and continued down the aisle and saw two exchange students, Rina Takahashi and Natasha Petovsky, who were chatting in bad English. They seemed friendly enough so she sat across from them. "Hey guys, what's up?" she said trying to start a conversation. Rina quickly smiled at her and then continued talking with Natasha. _Geez, do people hate me that much? _A few moments later a girl with shocking red hair sat down next to her. "Hey Mandy, can I sit next to you?" asked Roxanne Dawson.

"Yah sure" Mandy said. She was happy to sit next to anyone even if she had no clue what their name was. _How the hell does she know my name? I've never even talked to her._

Roxanne sat down and put her ipod on. The music was so loud that Mandy could here "When You Were Young" booming out of the small headphones. _At least she has a good taste in music._

* * *

Ian Richards was an exchange student from England. He had been in Florida for a year now and was staying with Cameron Dean. Ian had made a lot of friends in his short time in America and he even had a girlfriend. Tatiana Baker had her arm wrapped around his waist and he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. He was going back to England in two weeks. He would miss Tati so much that he wondered how he would manage to get on the plane. Both of them sat down towards the back. Genevieve Myers, Tatiana's fraternal twin, was laughing loudly with her friends Veronica Walters and Lauren Hannon. All three of them were part of the volley ball team and they had been best friends for a while. Cameron sat across from Ian and Tatiana. Cameron was your typical surfer dude with long blonde hair and tanned skin. He had brought his surfboard with him, but he had trouble wedging it into the seat next to him.

"Cam, why'd you bring your surfboard with you to grad night?" ask Genevieve who was obviously trying to flirt with him.

"Cause I heard there's gonna be some sweet waves tonight. How could I be at the beach and not take advantage of the waves?" Cameron smiled at her.

"I've never really surfed before, how bout tonight you give me some lessons?" Genevieve said flirtatiously.

"Sure, be glad too" Cameron said blushing.

"Wow Gen is such a flirt!" said Tatiana whispering too Ian. Ian laughed and leaned back into his seat.

"I'm going to get some rest before we hit the beach" Ian said closing his eyes.

"It's a miracle if anyone could sleep on this bus at all" said Tatiana dodging a paper ball.

* * *

Patrick, Natalie and Elijah got on the bus and sat towards the middle. It was a very rowdy and noisy in the bus so they had to talk loud to hear each other.

Elijah sat across from Natalie and Patrick next to Mitchel Blane. Mitchel was the class stoner and he was known for hooking everyone up with some dope when they needed it.

"What's up drama dude" slurred Mitchel who was obviously already high.

"Nothing much, just exited" said Elijah looking back behind his seat.

"Checking out the babes huh?"  
Elijah didn't hear him because his eyes met Veronica's and they gazed at each other for what seemed an eternity. Realistically, however, only about a few seconds passed before Mitchel waved his hand in front of Elijah's face and Elijah returned from oblivion.

"Sorry" he said quickly blushing.

"Still got the hots for Veronica, eh?" laughed Mitchel.

"Shut up" said Elijah trying to change the conversation.

"Don't worry man, your crush's safe with me! I've known about this since like 8th grade." Mitchel said.

"Come on man, everyone freaking knows. Veronica even knows, why don't you just ask her out?" Patrick said trying to help his friend out.

Elijah ignored everyone's comments and looked out the window. The last couple of people began to board the bus. Two chongas Adriana Perez and Jaslene Rodriguez and their boyfriends Diego Sanchez and Jose Gonzalez boarded the bus. Trailing behind them was Vick Zucko a tough looking greaser. When the next people boarded, Elijah cringed. Hulking at 6ft and having muscles that looked like boulders was Jamal Young. When he walked onto the bus, everyone who was standing in the aisle immediately scurried to find a seat. Because everyone knew that the thug would beat the shit out you. Holding his hand, his girlfriend Laquisha Jones looked like she was enjoying the benefit of dating the most powerful person in the whole school. Tyson Dodge (a member of Jamal's gang) was right behind them and as he walked through the aisle, he pushed a small girl named Cecile right into a seat. Cecile hadn't moved early enough. The last member of the gang was Marshal Saunders who walked awkwardly behind them with a smug look on his face. Everyone knew he was all talk. When the gang reached the back of the bus, Jamal demanded that the popular girls move. Paige protested and Jamal grabbed her arm as if she were a little child.

"Get the fuck off of her!" Jerry Houston yelled as he rammed right into Jamal's stomach. The whole bus erupted in cheers and taunts as the back of the bus became a mosh pit.

"Hey! Knock it off everyone!" screamed Mr. Zwiebellman as he and the other teachers got onto the bus.

Everyone turned to look at the three teachers. Ms. Summers and Mr. Chatman were standing right behind Mr. Zwiebellman.

"Sorry, Mr. Z" grunted Jamal as he sat down in on of the backseats.

"What's gotten into you guys? This is your grad night and you're acting like woman on Black Friday!" Ms. Summers said.

Some people laughed at her joke but most people just stared at her. Ms. Summers was 22 year old intern at the school. She assisted Mrs. Barrera in the English class and everyone had grown to like her. However, everyone knew what atrocious jokes she was prone to tell. Mr. Z, as everyone called him, was the Math teacher and everyone had great respect for him because he was a cool young guy. Lastly, Mr. Chatman was the history teacher and he was in his 50's.

"Guy's if you can stay here and fight, but tonight I don't even want to here an insult. I mean, seriously, most of you are going to college next year and you still act like babies. Just stop it's, not cool" Mr. Z explained.

Some last students scrambled on the bus including Nathan Young, Justin Falconi and Casey Alamo.

"Ok, now that everyone's here, I just want to lay down some simple rules for everyone" Mr. Chatman said "First, no sex or frolicking on the beach" the whole bus moaned "Hey, sorry, we don't want to be responsible for any little accidents."

"That's why they invented a damn condom!" John Winstead cheered. Everyone laughed including Mr. Z and Ms. Summers.

"I'm not amused Mr. Winstead" Mr. Chatman glared at him.

"Oh, and the other two rules are there will be no drinking or drug use." He finished

Everyone moaned again.

"So tonight we're going to have fun. And, remember it's the last trip of the year!"

The two busses drove down the road and the students could see they were almost at the beach.

* * *

"I can't wait!" snorted Lenny Stiller to his best friend Craig Owen. The two scrawny boys looked out the window and they could see the ocean coming up.

"I hope some of the girls go topless!" Craig said.

"Maybe we'll get to see Mandy's tits" Lenny laughed and the two boys gave each other a high five.

Mandy having heard this got up from her seat and walked over to the two boys.

"I heard that" Mandy said.

"Um….um….um" Lenny stammered

"Well since you guys are the only one's who haven't," Mandy smiled and then she pulled her shirt up for a second. The two boys stared at her globes but before they could even drool, she had already walked back to her seat.

"I'm speechless" Craig whispered. Just as he said that, the bus zoomed by the entrance and parking lot to the beach. The first bus, however, and gone into the parking lot.

"What the hell" Lenny said.

"Driver, you missed the entrance you need to turn back!" Ms. Summers said. Almost instantaneously, Mr. Z pulled out a gun and fired at Ms. Summers and Mr. Chatman. The bullets hit them in the chest and they crumpled to the floor. Everyone started screaming and panicking. People near the front were splattered with blood and they rushed towards the back.

"Mother fucking bitch!" screamed Patrick as he grabbed Natalie and hid under the sit.

"Everyone stay down" Mr. Z yelled. No one had ever seen him like this before. His eyes were bulging and his face was red with anger. He smiled as he stared at the air vents. Everyone looked up and saw white gas being pumped out. Everyone screamed again and people tried to claw their way out of a windows but it was no use. The driver and Mr. Z grabbed gas masks out of a compartment and put them on. The gas took its effect quickly as bodies started to drop.

_Why?_ Was Lenny's last thought.


	3. Briefing

Shit, I should have not been drinking

_Shit, I should have not been drinking._ The thoughts drifted through Noah Simmons head as a glob of saliva rolled down his chin._ I can't even remember grad night. What if I got some one preggers? Damn, mom and dad are gonna be fucking pissed. Where the hell am I?_

Noah tried to peel his eyes open but he felt as if some one had put weights on to each one of his eyelashes. When he finally managed to squint through his eyes everything was hazy.

_Not only am I drunk, I think I took some crystal meth too!_

Noah put his hands under his body and tried to push himself up. His hands buckled and he fell with his wrists twisted under him.

"Fuck!" he screamed as pain shot through his body.

"Noah, oh thank god you're still alive!" a voice boomed behind him. Noah had a weird ringing in his years and it distorted all sound. But somehow, he recognized the voice.

"Cassidy?" he whimpered.

"Yah, it's me" she whispered to him. Noah laughed and forced himself to open his eyes.

This time, his vision wasn't welcomed by a blur but instead to the face of his girlfriend.

"Did…did…what the fuck happened?" he stammered.

Cassidy looked at him and he could see the fear in her eyes. Her brown hair was all frizzy and tangled, and her face was covered in tears and dirt. Her makeup and mascara were both smeared.

"That's what I wanna know" came a voice to the left of Cassidy and Noah.

Connor Kifer was sitting in a fetal position and was rocking back and forth.

Noah's senses were back to normal now and he was able to look around the whole room. Students from his grade were sprawled across the floor and some were now waking up.

"I remember now" Noah said to Cassidy as he envisioned Mr. Z shooting Ms. Summers and Mr. Chatman. He also remembered white smoke being pumped out of the bus' air vents. Some students began to stand up on their feet and began to look around the room.

The room looked like a plain school room. There was a teacher's desk in front of a chalk board and there were windows covered with vomit colored curtains. The walls were an eerie white and there was no door.

Some of the jocks walked over to the windows and tried to open the curtains but they wouldn't move.

"Does anyone else think we're in a Saw movie" said Sam Henderson. He was addressing his friends but everyone turned to him and stared.

"You wanna bet Jigsaw is gonna fucking pop up on that T.V. over there" Tyson Dodge remarked.

All of a sudden a girl screamed. It was Juno Ullman and she was frantically touching her neck.

"What the fuck is on our necks!?" she screamed. In unison, everyone's hands shot up towards their necks.

Noah felt a cold metallic collar wrapped around his neck. Everyone in the room had one and everyone was starting to panic. People started trying to rip them off.

"Wait!" Ben Metzer screamed "No one touch the collars, we have no idea what's going to happen if we do. It could set off a trap or…..or…. something."

Everyone stared at the pimple faced boy as if they were expecting him to give them some sort of absolution.

"What are we gonna do?" Dana DeFey whimpered. In answer to her question, the school started rumbling. Chaos erupted again and all the students tried to find a way out.

Connor was trampled over as people ran to the windows. Frantically yanking at the curtains, Scott Ojeda managed to rip a piece off.

Everyone stared in shock at what they saw outside.

3 large helicopters were landing outside the room in a large clearing. The large army helicopters were painted in camouflage and black tinted windows you couldn't see through. The rumbling had been caused by their loud motors. About a minute passed and then the doors to the helicopters swung up.

Adam Sung stared out the windows in shock and fear. His mouth was wide open in a silent scream. He had tried to scream something like "Run" or "Shit" or at least make an audible noise. Heavy spotlights turned on outside and beamed right in through the windows.

Everyone who was looking outside was blinded momentarily. Adam's best friend Ben Metzer pulled him away from the windows.

"My eyes!" Adam screamed as he pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes in pain.

Adam could hear loud footsteps outside and he wondered what was happening.

_I hope this is just some sick joke. Maybe the teachers are playing a senior prank on us. No, that's not true; Ms. Summers' blood looked pretty real to me._

A loud clanking noise came from the right side of the room. People who were standing their quickly scurried away as the wall all of a sudden rolled to the side.

"Hi guys! Did you miss me?" Mr. Z said smiling. Behind him were two large racks of satchel bags and group of about 20 soldiers. All the soldiers were cradling large machine guns in their arms. Mr. Z and the soldiers walked in and Mr. Z walked over to the desk.

He put down some papers and he walked over to the T.V. with a video cassette. Everyone was just staring at Mr. Z in fear. Everything was silent until Cecile Sanderson whispered "Why'd you kill Mr. Chatman and Ms. Summers?"

"Good question Cecile" Mr. Z said cheerfully and he walked over to the chalkboard. He picked up a piece of chalk and wrote on the board:

**Battle Royale**

"Does anyone know what this means?" he asked the class.

Silence. Mr. Z scanned the room looking for a scapegoat.

"Ms. Takahashi, I'm surprised you've never heard of this. After all your country did pass the act" he said.

All heads turned towards Rina, and she looked like an embarrassed little child.

"No……No….No…" was all she managed to whisper.

"I assure you Ms. Takahashi, our Battle Royale this year will be exactly the same as the ones carried out in Japan" he said laughing.

Rina started crying and Genevieve, who was sitting next to her, tried to comfort her by hugging her.

"So basically, to sum this up, you'll be given weapons and then you'll be forced to kill each other until only one person is left. Sounds fun right?" he said giving his famous sarcasm.

Someone in the room laughed.

"Is there something funny about what I said Zack Flagler" Mr. Z said to the rocker with an icy stare.

"Yah, there actually is" Dana DeFey said standing up from the floor

"I was talking to Zack you stupid bitch!" Mr. Z screamed.  
Dana looked at him in fear. No one had ever known that Mr. Z was bipolar. But now it was evident.

"I love treating you guys like dirt" he said "Because that's what you all are. Worthless pieces of shit who just pull the rest of our country down. Teenagers don't respect adults anymore and this game is going to show you brats who's really in charge! So Ms. DeFey, sit the fuck down or so help me god I'll kill you!"

Mr. Z pulled out the same gun he had killed the other two teachers with.

"You're sick" Dana said still standing.

"Are you trying to test me?" Mr. Z said.

"What have we ever done to you? How can you be such an asshole" Dana screamed.

"You really piss me off!" Mr. Z screamed back.

Seconds later a gun went off and everyone cringed. Everyone looked up at Dana expecting her to be shot, but she was fine.

"ADA!" Dan screamed. Ada was lying in Dan's arms with a bullet whole right in the center of her forehead.

"Right on target" Mr. Z explained. He pulled the gun up to his lips and then blew the hole like some cowboy in a Western.

His actions triggered a massive stampede as all the students just rushed towards the door. The soldiers fired their guns at the floor and directly above the student's heads.

Everyone was screaming and pushing. Adam was trampled over by some people and he screamed in pain.

"Alright that's enough!" Mr. Z screamed. The frightened students were viciously pushed back onto the floor by the soldiers.

When the screaming and crying began to die down Mr. Z spoke up again.

"Okay, so now we're going to watch a little movie so that we can all can find out about this Battle Royale"

He walked over to the T.V. and popped the cassette into the VCR.

"Oh, and before we start, in case you guys were wondering, the other bus is just leaving the beach right now were all the kids had a great time. You guys just happened to get on the wrong bus. If it was up to me I'd have taken the whole fucking class to the island, but with over 100 kids battling it out, it would probably take too long."

Mr. Z pressed the play button.

2 college aged girls came up onto the screen. They were both wearing tight bikinis and some of the guys recognized them as porn stars.

However, given the circumstances, none of the guys even wolf whistled.

"Listen up Jorge D. Gonzalez High School class of '08!" the blonde said enthusiastically.

"Your class has been chosen out of all schools in the nation to perform in the first annual United States Battle Royale" the brunette chimed in.

"So basically, you guys are on an old military island used during the Cuban missile crisis" the blonde said.  
Behind her head, came an image of island.

"The island has several buildings including an infirmary and a barracks!" she continued.

"So your task today is to kill off all your classmates until only you're left standing" the brunette said pointing at them.

"You're each going to be given a weapon, a map, some food, some water, and a flashlight" the blonde said.

The brunette was dissecting a satchel bag and she took the things out as the blonde said them.

"You're bags are given to you at random, so you'll have no idea what weapon you'll get. It eliminates natural advantages" the blonde continued.

"I'm surprised that bimbo even knows what those words mean" someone said from the back of the classroom.

"Hey, no talking!" Mr. Z yelled firing his gun into the ceiling.

"Okay so now let's talk about some of the rules" the brunette said with her valley girl accent.

"The collars around your necks are basically the rule enforcers. If you do something wrong they'll blow up! Things like trying to swim of the island, or trying to attack a soldier at the base" the brunette explained.

"Also, every six hours, your teacher will be calling of 'Danger Zones'" the blonde said

"These Danger Zones" the blonde continued "are not allowed to be entered unless you wanna die. So make sure you mark 'em off on you map when they're called out so you don't walk into any of them."

"So that pretty much sums up everything" the brunette said.

"Just remember to fight hard and kill everyone!" they said simultaneously. The T.V. screen went blue.

"To bad they didn't take their tops off" Mr. Z snickered.

No one laughed.

"Sir" someone whimpered.

Everyone turned around and looked at Ashlyn Williams.

"Do our parents know about this?" she asked

"Yes, they were informed a couple of hours ago"

Ashlyn began to cry.

"Oh and just to inform you, this is a government sponsored thing. So it's legal. Don't expect any police or navy coming by to save you. You're on your own. This is a great lesson in responsibility. Life is a dog eat dog world, you gotta learn how to get ahead."

His words packed a punch. Outside the chirping of crickets and the croaking of frogs filled the silence of the room

"Anymore questions?" he asked the class.

Nathan Young raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Do we get to go home if we win?"

"Of course! You also get a prize of one million bucks. See, this game's not so bad after all!"

"Why?" Tawnie McAndrews asked.

"Why what?"

"Why us?"

"Because, you were picked. It was a lottery and you won"

"I hope you burn in hell" Tawnie spat at him

"Ms. McAndrews, you guys are ones who are going to be scarred for the rest of your lives" Mr. Z said.

Their was a strange silence as Mr. Z's words sunk in. Someone's cell phone made a beeping noise.

"Paige Matthews, haven't I told you to turn of your damn cell phone in class?" Mr. Z asked.

She dropped her phone and stared at Mr. Z.

He laughed and said "Besides, their all deactivated. We don't want you calling the outside world for help".

"Okay, one last thing before we start, if there is not a winner in three days, everyone's collar will detonate. So fight quickly!" he said "So you have till Monday 11:59, the game starts now!"

"I'll call everyone's name and what's going to happen is you'll receive a bag and then you'll leave the school. If you're caught dwindling in the halls you'll be shot. 5 minutes after the last person has left, the area encompassing the school will become a danger zone. So leave fast" he explained.

Mr. Z picked of the class roster and said the first name "Girl Number 1. Laquisha Jones come on down."

Laquisha left the warm embrace of her boyfriend and walked over to the front of the room.

One of the soldiers roughly tossed her a bag that she caught in her arms. She started walking out the room when Mr. Z "Lets move it!"

Laquisha immediately took off in a fast sprint.

"Ok next is Boy Number 1. Sean Fraiser"

Sean jogged to the front and a soldier threw a bag at him. He then exited through the door.

As Mr. Z continued to call the roster, students forged alliances with their friends. They secretly passed each other notes saying to meet them outside.

"Girl Number 4, Tatiana Baker" Mr. Z called out.

Tatiana was holding onto Ian and she didn't want to let go. She secretly slipped him a paper that said 'You and Genevieve meet me outside'. She then kissed Ian and walked over to the soldiers. After they threw her a bag, she quickly ran outside.

The list continued until Mr. Z called out "Boy Number 6, Jamal Young".

Jamal got up and slowly walked towards him.

"Jamal usually you're our most disruptive student, tonight you've been really quiet"

"You think so?" Jamal said just as he raised his fist and punched Mr. Z right in the chin.

Mr. Z's gun dropped to the floor and rolled to the side. The soldier raiseds their guns and pointed them at Jamal.

Two of them grabbed Jamal by the shoulders and started dragging him out of the room.

"I can walk myself" he yelled. He pushed the soldiers off and then grabbed a bag from the rack. He then nonchalantly walked out the classroom.

Mr. Z got up from behind the desk. His chin already had a blue bruise growing on it and his chin seemed dislodged from his head. He looked at the floor to find his gun.

When the gun fell to the floor, Jerry Houston had quickly picked it up and tucked it into the back of his belt. No one had seen him.

"Where's my damn gun?" Mr. Z asked the class. Everyone was silent and no one made eye contact with him.

"No one wants to give it back?" Mr. Z said playfully. Again no one made a sound.

"Fine" he said sharply and then he nodded to one of the soldiers.

The soldier walked away from the rest of the troop and grabbed the nearest student: Paige Matthews.

Paige screamed as the soldier held his machine gun to her head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH, PLEASE JUST GIVE HIM THE GUN!" she cried out hoping someone would help her.

Jerry swallowed hard and thought about his options._ Give him the gun; not give him the gun and have your 'girlfriends' head blown away; or shoot the fucking bastards._

In one move, Jerry pulled out the gun and began firing at the soldiers and Mr. Z. The first bullet hit Paige's captor square in the face while the next two bullets ricocheted off the walls.

Paige fell to the floor and covered her head with her arms. The troop of soldiers fired at Jerry. The bullets riddled his chest, but he was able to shoot a few more bullets till he dropped dead. The bullets hit 2 more soldiers and one hit Mr. Z in the shoulder.

"JERRY!" Paige screamed out in pain. Students who had been sitting behind Jerry were all splattered in blood and they were all screaming.

"GOD! THIS HURTS LIKE A BITCH!" Mr. Z screamed as he cradled his shoulder.

"Any way back to what we were doing" Mr. Z said as if nothing had just happened.

His blood was dripping down on the roster and onto the desk.

He continued calling out the names for a while until when he called Nicole Simpson, she ran up, and the bag they threw at her knocked her over. Its contents spilled all over the floor.

As the girls in the film had told them, the bag was filled with food, water, a map and a flashlight, and her weapon: An Uzi machine gun. Nicole quickly shoved everything back into her bag, but when she grabbed her Uzi, she heard the guns behind her being raised.

"Nicole, slowly put the gun back into the bag. We don't want another little incident, and you don't want your brains splattered all over the flood now do you?" Mr. Z said dryly.

Nicole slowly put her gun in her bag then left the room.

After that everything went smoothly. The last two people standing in the room were Mandy Howe (Girl No. 30) and Connor Kifer (Boy No.30). When they left the building, Mr. Z and the soldiers walked over to an adjacent room that was the control room.

Mr. Z stared up at the giant wall screen that had a map of the island and dot for every student.

"The area around the school just became a danger zone" one of the technicians who was sitting on a console said.

Mr. Z looked at the map and saw that no student had been caught in the danger zone.

"This group is a wild one. Let, the games begin".


	4. Hour 1: 58 students remaining

As soon as Dana DeFey (Girl No. 7) had gotten outside, she just took off in a full sprint. Her white tank top was all covered in Jerry Houston's blood and her body was trembling.

As she sprinted through the jungle, she barely had any time to take anything in. Vines and fronds smacked into her face as she ran.

Not too far off, she could hear the quiet rumbling of the ocean. _I need to wash this blood off_ she thought. The jungle ended and formed into a beach of white sand.

The waves slowly rolled onto the beach and then pulled back out. Dana felt a pang in her stomach as she realized she could have been relaxing on a beach like this with her friends._ Why are the doing this? God, this is sick. _Dana started to cry and she rushed over to the water. She ripped of her shirt and placed it in the water. Immediately, she could see red color floating off. As Dana held her shirt under the water she heard a loud rustling behind her. Dana turned around and covered her bra with her arms.

"You, fucking pervs, who's there?" she yelled.

"Dana, thank god your okay" came a voice from behind the bushes.

Jennifer Smith (Girl No.2) stepped out from behind the bushes.

"Why wouldn't I be okay? The game barely started" Dana asked.

"I know but after I left the school, I heard loud shooting"

Dana suddenly figured out that Jennifer had only been then second girl to leave the school so she had not witnessed the violent shootout.

"Um, well, Jamal punched Mr. Z and Jerry got the gun-" Dana started

"Oh my god!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"Yah and then he shot at the soldiers and then they shot him up. His blood got all over me"

"Those mother fuckers!" Jennifer screamed "They're animals, how could they just kill us like we're some flies, god they're sick!"

"Jennifer calm down. Someone's going to hear us!" Dana said.

"You can't possibly think anyone's actually going to play this game?" Jennifer asked.

"I don't know" Dana said. "What brought you to the beach by the way?

"Sean whispered in my ear before he left to meet him here" Jenny replied "Why are you here?"

Dana pulled her shirt out of the water and Jennifer could see the pink stains.

"Oh" Jennifer said "I have an extra shirt that I packed for the beach, you could, uh, use it if you want".

Dana nodded and Jennifer fished into her bag that she had brought for the beach. Everyone still had their bags next to them when they woke up. Dana was glad she had hers because she had kept tampons in them and this was her time of the month.

Jennifer tossed Dana a Hollister shirt and Dana quickly put it on. Jennifer's shirt was small, so the shirt was really tight on Dana.

"Thanks" Dana said.

"Any time. Oh! I forgot to tell you; guess what my weapon they gave me." Jennifer said.

"What?"

Jennifer dug into the satchel bag that the soldiers had given her. She pulled out 2 yellow pom-poms.

"Are you serious?" Dana asked

"I know! Those bastards really know how to fuck with us!" Jennifer screamed.

She then ran over to the water and threw the two pom-poms into the water.

In all the commotion that had ensued after she left the building, Dana realized that she had not even checked to see what her weapon was.

She opened her bag for the first time, and right on top she could saw her Intratec TEC-9 pistol. Dana gasped and slowly picked it up.

"Holy shit" Jennifer murmured.

Dana gripped the pistol in her hand and then started to cry.

"What happened Dana?"

"I don't wanna play this game" Dana cried.

"Don't worry, we're gonna ride this out till the end" Jennifer said embracing her.

As the two girls started to cry, another loud rustling came from the bushes. Dana screamed and fired a shot into the bushes.

"WO! WO! WO!" someone yelled.

"Sean!" Jennifer exclaimed and ran over into the bushes.

Sean stepped out and kissed her passionately.

"Baby, thank god you're alright" he said kissing her again.

"Don't worry I'm fine" Jennifer whispered.

Dana watched like an uninvited visitor. She felt awkward and out of place.

Sean looked over at her and laughed.

"Looking a little tight there Dana, eh?"

"Fuck you Sean" Dana spat.

"Guys come on, this is no time to fight" Jennifer said stepping in between them.

"We, were just screwing around baby"

The two laughed and kissed again.

"Listen, we have to find Trey, Brandon, and John. I told them to meet us hear on the beach" Sean told the two girls.

"I don't trust any of them" Dana said. She walked straight up to Sean's face

"Fine, then piss off" Sean said looking straight into her eyes.

"Who put you in charge Sean? You're so damn cocky, you think you can just control everyone. Well lets get this straight, I'm not your little lap dog like Jennifer, you can't push me around" Dana said.

Jennifer looked insulted at just being called a lap dog.

"My rules, or adios amigo" Sean said in his gringo accent

"Fucking racist" Dana murmured.

* * *

She shook her head and then picked up her two bags ready to follow along.

Zack Flagler (Boy No.19) and Shelby Magg (Girl No.13) ran through dense foliage up a hill. Zack and Shelby were both hardcore Goths and were good friends with Ada and Dan.

Shelby had screamed at the top of her lungs when Ada had been shot.

"I'm gonna get back at those bastards" Zack had said when they had met outside the school.

When they reached the crest of the hill, Zack and Shelby sat down. Zack pulled out a piece of bread from his bag and started to chew on it.

"It's stale" he said and then tossed the bread into the jungle.

"Don't waste it! We have to stay here for three days" Shelby said.

"Pfft, it's not like we're gonna survive more than the first day" Zack replied dryly.

Shelby looked at him and then pulled out her weapon. The bullet proof vest fit snuggly around her torso as she put it on.

"Zack, I don't know about you, but I'm making it to the end"

"You've always wanted to kill yourself, now it's the perfect chance"

Their eyes met and for a second Zack thought Shelby was about to cry, but then she smiled and said.

"How about we kill everyone else" she said with an evil grin on her face.

Zack smiled back and then pulled out his weapon, a sniper rifle, out of his bag.

"Your thinking amazes me" Zack laughed

He cradled the gun to his shoulder and then looked through the scope.

The scope was pretty strong and he could see all the way to the ocean from his position. Zack pointed the gun toward the school to see if there was a chance he could find some stragglers. Lucky enough, he could see Mitchel Blain (Boy No. 2) milling around the danger zone of the school.

"I think I got someone" Zack cooed and Shelby laughed.

Zack pointed the scope so that the bullet would hit Mitchel in the head.

Zack pulled the trigger. The gun coked back and hit him the face. As Mitchel fell back, he could hear a loud scream. Shelby picked up the gun and then peered through the scope to look at the kill.

"Fuck! You only got him in the leg" she said.

Zack got up and then grabbed the gun back from Shelby. _How did I miss? I go paintballing almost every weekend and I couldn't even hit the stoner in the head._

Zack looked through the scope again and could see Mitchel crawling behind a tree trying to find cover.

"Don't worry, I may have not hit him, but he's going through a hell of a lot of pain"

* * *

Alexa Lloyd (Girl No.8) ducked down behind a counter as she heard someone walking into the infirmary. Blood was dripping down her leg were she had been shot by on of the soldiers. Alexa had been in the infirmary looking for rubbing alcohol and gauze wrap. She now held the supplies to her chest as she crouched behind the counter.

"Anybody here?" she heard someone say.

Alexa recognized the voice immediately. _Oh god, Vick is in here. He's gonna fucking kill me._

Vick Zuko (Boy No.21) pulled out his Heckler & Koch MP5 machine gun and fired at a cabinet. The glass shattered and fell to the floor. Alexa was trembling so hard that she couldn't stop. Tears were pouring out of her eyes and she was fighting to keep in every whimper.

"Dyke, I know you're in here" Vick laughed.

Alexa was defenseless. The cheap plastic water gun was held close too her chest with the other supplies she had got. _God someone hates me!_

Vick Zuko hated Alexa Lloyd with a passion. In fact he hated Justin Falconi, and Nathan Young too. _In fact I hate all fags_ Vick said spitefully to himself. When he was 15, his dad came out that he was gay and he proceeded to get a divorce with Vick's mother. He then moved to San Francisco with a man named Mike. His mother could no longer afford the pay by herself in New York so they had moved to Florida. Now at 19, Vick still hated all homosexual people. When the game started, he had vowed to kill all of them. _They gotta pay. Gotta pay for ruining everything._

"Come out pussy eater" he screamed.

Vick fired some more bullets into a wall. He was breathing heavily like a ferocious beast. His grip on the gun was so tight that veins were popping out along his hand. He slowly walked over to a counter and looked behind it. There was blood smeared all over the floor. _She had been here. _A loud crunch of glass came from across the room. Vick turned around to see Alexa bolting out of the door. _Gotcha. _Vick fired but all the bullets missed. _Fuck._ Vick took off in a run out the door.

Alexa ran as quickly as she could. She just took off in a random direction with her bag. Closely behind her, Vick was yelling out curses and firing bullets.

"Help me!" Someone screamed to the left of her. Alexa barley got a glimpse of someone crawling on the floor in pain. Vick ignored the screamer and just kept on going after Alexa. He was intent and ready to shed some blood.

In the near distance, she could see a building coming up. _It looks liked some sort of greenhouse_. Alexa took a chance and ran towards it. The sides were made of some sort of soft plastic. There was a large hole on one side and Alexa quickly scrambled into it.

Everything was overgrown in the greenhouse. Trees and vines had sprouted up all over the place and she could tell no one had ever been in the room for years. Vick entered through the hole and Alexa took off again in a run. Trying to find cover, she hid behind a large coconut tree. Sap and coconut juice dripped all over Alexa as she tried her best to not make a single motion. _How long is this cat and mouse game gonna continue? Please, God, please, I don't wanna die! Please! _Vick happened to be walking right towards the tree and Alexa took off again through the greenhouse. Alexa tripped over a large twig and rolled into a small ditch. Her face missed an entanglement of barbwire by inches. Before she could even react, she had an idea. The barbwire was wrapped around a wooden post that had fallen. Alexa quickly picked the barbwire post up and took off in a sprint. Deliberately, she ran past Vick to attract his attention. Vick fired again but she was too quick for him.

"Stupid slut, how much longer we gonna play hide and seek for?" Vick screamed.

"I can play all night" Alexa replied.

Turning around, Vick's face was met with the barbed wire post. The barb wire ripped into his face as Alexa hit him.

The softball player hit Vick again but this time in the crotch. Vick howled in pain and crumpled to the floor in pain. Blood was gushing out of the holes in his face and in his crotch. Alexa swung again hitting him square in the chest.

"This is for making fun of me" Alexa screamed taking another swing at his face.

"This is for humiliating me" another swing this time to his knee.

"This is for Justin and Nathan" she hit him in his solar plexus.

"And this is for just being a fucking asshole" she screamed and hit him in the stomach.

Alexa was covered in blood from head to toe. Vick was writhing barely alive.

She wasn't finished yet. She took out the rubbing alcohol and poured it all over Vick.

Vick sputtered out blood and let out a feeble scream as the alcohol seeped into his wounds.

"Please" he whimpered

"Go Fuck yourself" Alexa said and pulled out a lighter from her pocket.

In one move, she ignited the lighter and dropped it on Vick.

The bloody corpse ignited and let out one last blood curling scream.


	5. Hour 2: 57 students remaining

"Oh my god did you just hear that?" Ashlyn Williams (Girl No.19) gasped. She cradled her Walter PPK pistol closer to her chest as more gun shots went off in the distance. Then there was a scream.

"Guy's lets go" Rachel Nickelson (Girl No.12) wined pulling on Paige Matthew's (Girl. No. 25) shirt.

"Seriously, lets GTFO" Amber Halperin (Girl No. 18) said. The three girls looked at Paige for an answer. It had always been like this. The girls would follow Paige around doing her bidding and answering only to her. That's just the way things worked, but Rachel Nickelson couldn't accept it. And she hated Paige because of it. Ever since they'd been in sixth grade, there was always a silent competition going on between them. Steeling each others crushes, putting laxatives in each others drinks, and even going head to head for Homecoming Queen. _Of course, Paige had won that too. Stupid bitch why is she in charge _Rachel thought snidely. On the surface they acted like best friends, but deep down they wanted to kill each other. _This game is the perfect opportunity to finally kill her. I just gotta act quickly. Before she knows I'm on to something._

"No, we're waiting for Mercedes" Paige said quietly.

"Skank probably got lost. Shit, can't she tell directions, I mean come on we learned that in the fucking first grade" Rachel replied. It was easy to see that she was getting annoyed by Paige and her antics.

Amber looked shocked at Rachel's outburst and decided to pull her to the side. The girls had been sitting in a clearing so Rachel took Amber to a spot in the jungle were they couldn't be heard.

"Rachel, stop being such a bitch ok, Paige just had her boyfriend freaking shot. The least you could do is cut her some slack" Amber said.

"They weren't even going out yet" Rachel sneered.

"It doesn't matter, besides you saw him ask her out on the bus" Amber said.

Rachel rolled her eyes and trudged back into the clearing with Amber following.

The four girls sat in silence for a moment until Ashlyn randomly said "Amber you totally need to brush you hair, you look like Tarzan".

Amber quickly took a brush out and combed her perfect blonde hair. Another thing Rachel hated about Paige was that she had copied her style. Rachel had always been a natural brunette but Paige had decided to dye her black hair the EXACT same color as Rachel. Everyone had given Paige compliments about how nice the color was and how it complemented her features. Ashlyn had an auburn hair color, and Mercedes was blonde.

All of a sudden a couple of giggles came from outside the clearing followed by the rustling of bushes. Ashlyn and Amber screamed but Rachel and Paige didn't even flinch. Mercedes Adams (Girl No.9) ran into the clearing followed closely by Veronica Walters (Girl No.27).

"Guys! So glad to see you! You won't believe what just happened! We were heading towards the clearing when we were attacked by a swarm of mosquitoes! It was crazy and we were both screaming and then Veronica fired a shot at the swarm! You should have-"

"What is she doing here" Paige said referring to Veronica.

"She's our friend duh" Mercedes replied

"Not any more" Paige said.

"I though I was-" Veronica started

"You thought you were popular? Well let me brake it to you toots, that was when you were going out with Sean. Since you broke up with him, you're no longer one of us" Paige said a smug grin on her face.

The girls remained silent for a while until Veronica said "I thought you were my friends. You know what he tried to do to me".

"Sucks, but I don't care" Paige snapped.

Veronica looked at the other girls for an answer, but they all looked way. Of course they wouldn't stand up to Paige. That was like defying a dictator.

Veronica turned around and slowly walked out of the clearing.

"Now that she's gone it's time to get going" Paige said.

The other girls picked up their packs and started to follow Paige out of the clearing until they heard a gun go off.

"Get down" Paige screamed.

There was barely any time to react as more bullets ripped through the clearing. Mercedes screamed as her back pack was torn to shreds by a bullet.

"Fuck!" Rachel screamed as she took out her Desert Eagle and started to fire in a blind direction.

Paige got up from the floor and started to run for the edge of the jungle. Mercedes followed along with Amber and Ashlyn. Rachel was the last to get up and she sprinted towards the jungle.

"I think its time to go" Paige said.

* * *

Shortly after she had left the clearing, Veronica (Girl No.27) heard gun shots going off and the girls screaming. Reacting on instinct, she tore through the jungle hoping that the killer wouldn't come after her. Paige had brought back memories of that night…where her life had changed. Veronica was sobbing and had a hard time breathing as she ran. Gasping for air, she stopped and sat in a heap of ferns. She put her head in her arms and continued to cry. She cried because her "friends" had left her on her own and she cried about that night; the night that could have been so different if she had just said no.

Veronica continued to cry until she reached into her bag and pulled out her given weapon: a hunting rifle. She stared at it for a long moment and then proceeded to place the long barrel in her mouth. Stretching her hands out she reached for the trigger. _I can't believe this is it _she thought. Her finger started to squeeze down on the trigger when someone screamed: "Veronica! Stop!". Startled, she dropped the rifle and looked over. Nathan Young (No.17) and Justin Falconi (No.12) came running to her side. Nathan picked the gun up and stared and her. Justin crouched down next to a sobbing Veronica and cradled her in his arms.

"I don't want to play this sick game" Veronica cried.

"It's okay now sweetie, we're here" Justin said still hugging her.

Nathan looked down at the hunting rifle in disgust. _What kind of animals would force this on us? _Nathan then looked at Veronica in pity. He had been friends with her since elementary school and could not imagine such a sane and rational girl putting a gun in her mouth. Veronica had always been such a good friend, especially when he came out, that Nathan felt like crying thinking about her dying.

Veronica's sobs had quieted down but Justin still had her head on his shoulder. Her beautiful brown locks draped over her wet face.

Nathan knelt down beside the other two and firmly said: "I'll make sure nothing is going to happen to you guys. With my last breath I'll make sure we'll get off this island. You two are the most important people in life. I…..I…can't lose you" He started to cry.

* * *

It was a hot July day, but everyone seemed to be outdoors. The pools were bustling and the parks were full of people playing baseball and soccer. Veronica and Nathan were in the summer between 9th and 10th grade. They were strolling through the park chatting and laughing.

"I can't believe she would do that" Veronica laughed.

"Yah I know" Nathan said in between laughs.

They continued to walk under the big trees but even the shade was hot.

"After the park lets crash at my place and go in the pool" Veronica said.

"Yah sure, lets invite some people, we can have a little getty" Nathan replied.

"A getty?" Veronica asked staring at him.

"Yah you know the slang term for get-to-gether" Nathan replied matter of factually.

"Ew, can we please refrain from using that word. It's so something that Mercedes or Amber would say" Veronica replied.

They both cracked up that the thought of the two ditzes using that word.

"Don't worry I'm banning it from my vocab" Nathan said.

They laughed again.

"Yah so anyway after the park we could have a few people over" Veronica said excitedly.

The park path had come to an end and they now stood in a playground. The playground was full of kids pushing each other down the slides and playing in the sand. A group of worried mothers clung together trying to make sure that their children were okay.

"Hey why don't we go on the swings?" Nathan said, observing that two of them were conveniently empty

"Yah sure" Veronica said.

They walked over to the swings and then sat down. Veronica started to swing first and then Nathan followed quickly.

"I remember when we used to jump off these things while they were in mid air!" Veronica said having way to much fun.

"Those were the days" Nathan reminisced.

They swung in silence for about 10 more minutes but when they stopped they continued to sit on the swings. Nathan looked at Veronica and then looked down at the sand.

"Veronica, I have to tell you something important" he said keep his voice lower and more somber than usual.

"Sure, anything" Veronica replied.

"Well you know how we've been friends for a long time, well I um……thought I should tell you this…um… well you're gonna be the first person to know" he continued. He was still looking down at the ground.

Veronica stared at him intently waiting for the big news.

"This is a really awkward conversation but I need to tell you this so that I can feel more comfortable around you," Nathan said.

"You have a crush on me?" Veronica said shocked. She had to admit that he was damn good looking but she had no idea that their friendship would have turned into this.

"No, no that's not it at all it's that well…….. I'm gay" Nathan said. He looked like a turtle that was about to hide in its shell when it was scared.

There was an awkward silence between them but Veronica acted quickly by giving him a hug. They embraced for a while until Veronica said, "Thank you for telling me. But you know that this doesn't change our relationship at all right. We're still best friends I mean".

Nathan exhaled and said, "Thank you for taking it so lightly. I love you always. I'm scared about telling my parents."

"Don't worry about it, besides at least now we can talk about all the hot guys" Veronica giggled.

They both laughed and then went back to swinging.

* * *

Kneeling up against a tree, he stopped to take a breather. _Crawling along the jungle floor take's some balls. Some major balls and a shit load of strength._

Those were the thoughts that were going through Mitchel Blain's (Boy No. 2) head as he took off his beanie.

He ripped the beanie so that it formed a cloth and wrapped it around his bleeding leg. He pushed down on the bullet wound to try to clot it.

_I wish I had some weed right now. That shit would numb the pain in a heartbeat._

Mitchel had brought some weed with him for the trip to the beach but he had stupidly left his bag back at the classroom from hell. _Why would someone freaking shoot me. Common, I wasn't doing shit._

He wondered if it had been one of the soldiers because he had been loitering around the forbidden zone by the school. _But then again the bullet did come from the other direction. _

Pissed off, he wiped sweat from his brow and tried to get up. He immediately crumpled back onto the ground and screamed, "FUCK!".

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" came a voice to his right.

Looking over, Mitchel saw Sam Henderson (Boy No. 5) walk out from the dense foliage.

"Dude you gotta help me up, please, some fucker decided to go stoner hunting and shot me right in the leg!" Mitchel said.

Sam looked down and observed Mitchel's leg. Even though the beanie had blocked some of the flow, it was still gushing pretty badly.

"Yah here let me help you up. I checked the map and there's an infirmary not to far away from here" Sam said slinging his bags over his left shoulder.

With his right hand, he picked Mitchell up from his arm and leaned him onto his right shoulder. _For a lanky kid, he's got some strength _Mitchel thought. Sam was one of those "scene" types of kids who wore skinny jeans and had long bangs. Sam's hair was pitch black and drooped over his eyes. From what Mitchel could see, he had a tongue piercing, a nose piercing and an earring. Mitchel had talked to him several times in school and thought he was a pretty cool kid.

Sam walked with Mitchel leaning on him heading to the infirmary.

"Dude, thanks for helping me like this I really appreciate it." Mitchel said.

"It's no problem. Sucks though that you're hurt so early on in the game" Sam said.

_Why is he referring to the game like that _Mitchel thought, the words reminded him of something Mr. Z would say.

They slowly trudged on when Sam said, "So what weapon did you get?"

Mitchel nodded towards his bag and said, "A hatchet."

"That's pretty good I got a flail" Sam replied.

"Fuck, didn't they use that shit in like medieval times. Haha that shit is pretty useless" Mitchel laughed.

"Sure, but hey I can always use my hands" Sam said.

"Wha-"?

Before Mitchel could react, Sam had taken a hold of his collar and yanked with all his might. The collar started to beep and a little red light started to flash.

"Oops" Sam said sarcastically.

He grabbed Mitchel and then pushed him into the forbidden zone around the school marked by the red lights. Mitchel hadn't even noticed that he had been lead back to this place.

He had trusted this asshole to help him. The collar started to beep faster and Mitchel tried to get up but his shot leg prevented him from doing anything.

Sam stared as Mitchel tried to crawl away.

The collar gave out one last loud beep and then exploded. The explosion almost ripped Mitchel's head off of his neck but they were still connected by a tiny bit. His neck gave out a large arterial spray that reached all the way to Sam covering him in a mist of blood. He never flinched once.

Blood poured out of Mitchel's remaining neck as Sam stared at the corpse. He then silently turned away, picked up the bags, and then continued on his way never once wiping off any of the blood.


	6. Hour 3: 56 students remaining

The island that this year's United States Battle Royale was being held on was quite large in size. Off the coast of Florida, it would take you over three hours to walk from the northern tip to the southern tip of the island. The island used to be adorned with gravel and dirt roads but they were now all overgrown with dense foliage. Most of the buildings still stood erect, however, and included several storage buildings, weapon storage, an infirmary, 2 docks with small buildings, a lighthouse, mess hall, greenhouse, barracks, a landing strip and the base (now the school).

The island also had several natural features such as a large mango grove, some mangroves, a small river, and several beaches. Inland was mostly jungle type foliage. While there used to be crocodiles on the island, the soldiers during the Cuban missile crisis had either scared them away or used them for target practice. However many species of bird still lived on the island including vultures, and the river and mangroves were teaming with many different fish including manatees and sharks.

* * *

The heat and humidity on the island was unbearable. The funny thing was that it was still night time. The sun hadn't even risen yet. _So imagine how hot it's gonna be when the sun rises _thought Laquisha Jones (Girl No. 1) as she swatted away several mosquitoes.

Laquisha was walking with her boyfriend Jamal Young (Boy No.6), Tyson Dodge (Boy No. 22), and Marshal Saunders (Boy No. 20) somewhere north of the base. They were heading towards the river.

"Damn why does it got to be so damn hot out here" Marshal Saunders (the only white person in the group) whined.

"It probably has to do something with the fact that it's June in Florida yuh dumb ass" Jamal snapped at him.

"Don't be getting mad at uh oh Oreo, that was a good question" Laquisha said.

They often called Marshal uh oh Oreo because of how he was white on the outside but black on the inside.

"Whatever, can we just find somewhere to sleep" Tyson asked panting. He was over 6 ft. tall and was as buff as a pro wrestler.

"Mhhhm I agree with Tyson" Laquisha said as she pulled a water bottle out of her given bag. She took a long sip and then put it back.

"You best be thinking about conserving that water," Jamal said ", those two bottles need to last you for three days".

They continued to walk for a while until they reached the river. Jamal took out his map to check their position.

"This'll do for tonight," Jamal said checking his watch.

"Dog, what time is it?" Tyson asked still panting.

"3:15 a.m." Jamal replied.

"What time did the game start?" Marshal asked.

"At 1:00" Jamal said.

The river moved at a calm speed. It gave off a soothing sound that could easily relax someone. However none of the four were relaxed. They knew that at any moment someone could jump out and kill them. However, no one was stupid enough to take on this gang. Just looking at Jamal would make you cower in fear. He was big and strong. Not the kind of person you would mess with. They also had been given pretty good weapons. Originally, Jamal had been given a can of mace but he had convinced Tyson to trade so that he could get the Ingram machine gun. Marshal had gotten a Smith and Wesson model 59 handgun but Tyson took it and instead gave him Jamal's can of mace. Laquisha had gotten a pretty useless item however: a Frisbee. Disappointed, she had tossed it into the bushes.

Jamal was observing their surroundings when he said, "I see a small shack over there. Let's spend the rest of the night in there."

The rest of the group looked over and sure enough there was a dilapidated wooden shack standing next to the river.

Jamal lead the way to the shack and when they got there Jamal cocked his machine gun in front of him and kicked the door to the side. He rushed in and did a quick sweep of the shack.

"It's clean" he said.

The other three walked in and began observing the shack. It was small, but it had a partition in the middle splitting it into two rooms. The two small windows were smeared with grime and the floor was covered in dirt and grass budding through the cracks.

"This shit's disgusting" Laquisha said trying to take as few steps as possible.

"Marshal you should feel right at home. Looks like your room" Tyson said laughing.

"Yo man shut the fuck up!" Marshal said flipping out.

"Chill man I was just playing" Tyson said.

Jamal threw them both a dirty look and they quickly shut up. The three sat down onto a bench while Jamal continued to look through one of the windows.

Laquisha noticed that his eyes were intensely focused on something. She immediately knew that he was in deep thought. She had come to know him very well since they started dating, yet she still felt that there were still a lot of mysteries about him.

While Laquisha pondered this, Jamal was thinking of a strategy to get out of this game. A pro at strategies (he needed them almost everyday in his life while at home and at school) he figured that there was only one option left: _Kill em. _

_I love Laquisha and my friends but if it comes down to them or me…they gotta go._

_First we're gonna rid this island of all other people, and then when they think we're gonna escape or something like that, I shoot em._

It was as simple as that. The plan was perfect. The one thing that Jamal was sure to do was to just put one bullet in each of their heads. _The least I can do for my friends is let them go easy. _

* * *

Quick and stealthy he ran though the jungle like a nimble panther. Not once, did he trip over a twig or a rock. He dodged under vines and branches making sure not once that they even graze his perfect spiky hair.

If one looked into his eyes, they would see endless black wells with not a bit of emotion or life in them.

In his right hand was his given weapon: a nail gun. He had already read the accompanying manual and had it loaded and ready to go for action. Vengeance was the only thing on his mind. After all the years of being treated like shit he was ready to give it all back to them. _They're all gonna suffer. Especially when they look up from hell and see me as the last one standing. I'm going to be the only one who walks of this island. _

A smug grin spread across his face as he thought of his peers dying in brutal ways.

Dan Whitson's (Boy No.11) main goal was to actually avenge Ada. _That stupid whore Dana opened her big mouth and got Ada shot. Ada hadn't done anything. She was listening and ready to play. But Dana was complaining as always and you fucking Mr. Z didn't have the guts to shoot her down._

A small sense of pleasure remained however at the thought that he would be able to kill Dana. She was the #6 target on his hit list. His #'s 1-5 were covered by Paige, Rachel, Mercedes, Ashlyn, and Amber. To him Paige was the devil. Every time she spoke he just wanted to wring her neck or smother her with a pillow.

But it wasn't only that. She was the ring leader of his tormentors. She would belittle him and they would just follow. _Follow like a stupid flock of sheep._ Paige had made his and other people's lives a living hell. _Now it's my turn._

Even though he felt no drowsiness, he knew he had to get some rest before the sun came up. Smoothly, he jumped off of the ground and grabbed a branch. He pulled himself up and then continued to climb several more branches. When he reached close to the top, he stopped and layed down across a large branch. The tree had large, thick leaves that would be hard to see through. _No one is going to see me hear. _He closed his eyes and fell asleep thinking: _My turn, My turn, My turn, My turn…_

* * *

"Okay so if we go south from here….."

"You're holding the map the wrong way!"

"Guys shut up someone's gonna to hear us".

Elijah Bonds (Boy No. 16), Natalie Sierra (Girl No. 21) and Patrick Walker (Boy No. 7) were so closely huddled together that someone could have mistaken them for Siamese triplets.

Patrick was in the middle walking cautiously through plants while Natalie and Elijah were linked at his arms.

Elijah was trying to figure out the map, but directions weren't really his expertise.

"Yah, so um, basically I have no clue were the hell we are" Elijah said staring into the map and flipping it around several times.

"Give me that" Patrick said snapping the map out of Elijah's hands.

Elijah pouted his lips and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I could have figured it out eventually" he whined.

"Well, eventually we might be dead because of how freaking loud you are!" Patrick replied in an angry whisper.

Elijah shook his head and then continued to walk in unison with the other two.

Patrick studied the map for a bit and then pointed to they're current location. From the looks of it, they were just a bit south of the barracks which was on the northern part of the island. They had walked quite a bit from the base to reach this point.

Having been only the 8th person to leave the base, Patrick had to wait outside until Natalie and Elijah got out. There was no way that he was going to leave them and go out by himself. Elijah was his best friend and Natalie was his girlfriend, how could he have possibly just run off?

"Guy, I don't know about you but I'm so tired. My brain is like still processing eight million things and I just want it to stop" Natalie said leaning her head on Patrick's shoulder.

"I don't trust going to the barracks though. Hell I think we should keep away from all the buildings. Too many people are gonna want to hide out for a while. We need to figure out first who we can trust." Patrick said.

"That's a good idea. Tomorrow we need to get every one together and find a way off this hellhole" Elijah remarked.

"First sleep" Natalie yawned.

The three of them sat down next to large tree and put all their bags on the ground. Patrick realized that he hadn't even opened his bag yet to check what weapon he had gotten. He honestly couldn't care less because there was no way he was going to-

BAM! BAM! BAM!

The gunshots were clear and distinct but they came from a far way off. Where they were sitting, it sounded more like firecrackers.

"Why are they doing this?" Natalie said with a sad look on her face.

"I can't believe it either, a couple of hours ago we were sitting on a bus as a class. Now we're killing each other" Elijah agreed.

The shocking reality was that people were willing to play so as much as he hated it, Patrick had to be ready to defend them. He opened his bag and pulled out the glistening metal baseball bat.

He twirled it around in his hand to get the feel of it and then put it on the ground next to him. Also inside the bag was a bunch of other stuff. There were two bottles of water, some bread, a compass, a flashlight, a map, and piece of paper.

Patrick pulled out the paper but couldn't see what it said since it was dark out. Natalie and Elijah scooted closer to see what the paper was. Smartly, Natalie handed Patrick the flashlight and he turned it on.

"This is so fucked up" Elijah said with his mouth gaping opening.

The paper had all the names of the students as well as there assigned numbers. Attached, was a ball point pen.

"Are we supposed to fucking mark of people's names as they die?" Natalie blurted.

Before any of them could get more riled up, Patrick put the paper and flashlight back into the bag and then zipped it up.

Affirmatively he said "We're getting out of here tomorrow. We're gonna find some trustworthy people and we're gonna figure out how to beat fucking Mr. Z and the fucking government!"

"Who can we trust though?" Natalie asked.

"I know a bunch of people who are definitely gonna play this stupid shit. People like Dana, Ian, Tati, Genevieve, Rina, Charlotte, Tawny and I'm sure a ton more." Patrick tried to stay calm as he said all this.

"And how are we gonna find them?" Elijah said gesturing with his hands.

Patrick looked up at the moon that shone through the trees. It was perfectly round and the brightest he'd ever seen it. It gave him hope and confidence.

"I don't know but we are finding them and we are getting off this island" Patrick replied.

The three remained silent for a minute until Natalie yawned again and said, "I'm going to sleep for a bit".

She kissed Patrick on the lips and then put her ipod headphones into her ear and then turned on her ipod. She lowered her head into Patrick's lap where he began playing with her hair.

"Bro, I'm gonna hit the sack for a bit too" Elijah said. He put his bag beneath his head to use as a pillow and then closed his eyes.

Patrick couldn't sleep though. He needed to keep guard and make sure nothing happened to any of them. Natalie had already fallen asleep on his lap and he could her The Beatles pouring out of her headphones. _She always had good taste._

* * *

Unbeknownst to them and the other fifty students, a thousand tiny cameras the size of ants watched them from every angle. They could see everything down to the details of their acne…


	7. Hour 4 part 1: 56 students remaining

"You guys remember that hot blonde college chick with the big tits that I fucked at Mercedes' after prom party?" John Winstead (Boy No.18) called out with his booming voice.

Dana DeFey was disgusted to say the least. She, Jennifer Smith (Girl No. 2), and Sean Frasier (Boy No.1) had been walking up and the down beach on the east coast of the island for what seemed like forever. They had been looking for Sean's stupid lacrosse "bros". Not only were his friends Trey Campbell (Boy No. 10), Brandon Rivers (Boy No.13), and John Winstead (Boy No.18) total asshole jocks, they were just so damn loud.

Less than thirty minutes before they had been firing gunshots into the air with Sean's Remington 870 shotgun to see how high they could go. Brandon also had tested his crossbow on a palm tree. The sharp arrow had sliced right through it. Out of all of the boys with them, Brandon was the only one that Dana could stand. The African-American was very kind to her asking her how she was doing and making sure that she was okay. Dana had always had somewhat of a minor crush on him. Right now they were all still walking on the beach looking for another jock Scott Ojeda.

"Bro, was she the one that ripped off her bikini and then jumped into the pool?" Trey asked eager to hear the reply.

"Yah, well two nights ago, guess who called wanting to hook up?" John grinned with his tongue sticking out.

"No! Dude she was so fine! How was she in the sack?" Trey said so loud that Dana could swear Mr. Z could probably hear him back at the base.

Dana rolled her eyes as she walked next to Brandon. She looked at his handsome face and felt a flutter go through her stomach.

"Do they always talk about shit like this?" Dana asked referring to Trey and John.

"Pretty much. It's understandable though, they're teenage boys. Looking at linoleum makes them horny" Brandon said.

Dana gave out a laugh that was louder than she had intended it to be. After she was done, she asked, "Hey, you're a teenage boy, shouldn't you also get horny from linoleum?"

"Sometimes," he grinned. She laughed again and to her surprise he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. The butterflies returned to her stomach as she felt the warmth of his body.

"We have to find a way off this island" Dana said changing to a more serious topic.

"We're gonna don't worry. We just need to find a way to get everyone together" Brandon replied.

"I'm so scared though" Dana said.

"About what?"

"The thought of me dying young. Next semester I was going to be in college and I had my whole life planned out already. I was gonna be a lawyer meet a hot guy, marry and have 3 kids. I was then going to die an old granny with tons of grandkids. But now…. I'll never know if that can be possible" she ended on a somber note.

The two were silent for a minute as they observed Trey and John talking about more obscene things and Jennifer making out with Sean as they walked.

"You know for most of my life I've been thinking about playing pro football," Brandon finally replied, "hell I even got a scholarship to UF. But besides that I've never given a thought to marriage or kids. In that sense, you've thought about the future a lot more than I have."

Dana nodded and then said, "But come on you've probably done WAY more stuff than I have. Like for example, I'm still a virgin, I've never seen snow, I've never been out of the U.S., oh and I've never even been to Chicken Kitchen!"

Brandon laughed and for a second Dana could have even sworn that he was leaning in and pursing his lips when they were interrupted by:

"DAMN! LISTEN UP EVERYONE, YO CLASS PRESIDENT IS A STILL A VIRGIN!"

John had screamed it out and had even clamped his hands around his mouth to amplify is voice. Brandon gave John an angry look but he, Sean and Trey still continued laughed.

Dana wasn't pissed about what he had said, but she was pissed how loud he had said it.

"Are you fucking insane?" she said angrily.

"What is wrong with you people? Are you just retarded or have you not heard the gunshots going off? Unless you wanna be the next to be bite the dust, I suggest you SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Brandon finished for her.

Scared, Trey and John quit their hyena laughing and remained completely quiet.

Sean however looked infuriated.

"Who the hell are you to boss us around like that?" Sean said coming all up in Dana's face.

Brandon wedged himself in between the two and shoved Sean back towards the water. Everyone was speechless. No one did that kind of stuff to Sean. It was just unheard of. For what seemed like hours, the only noise they heard were the waves crashing against the beach. They were all still like mannequins until a bird cawed in a nearby tree.

Instinctively, Sean pulled the shotgun off his shoulder and held it in front of him towards Dana and Brandon.

Breaking the silence Trey shouted, "Woah Woah! Sean what are you doing!?" He stepped directly in front of the shotgun and laughed "Come on this is stupid."

Anyone with any brain capacity whatsoever would have known to get out of Sean's way. Just the anger on his face said it all. If Dana would have seen him for the first on the street like this she would have ran in the opposite direction.

"Get out of my way" he growled.

"Sean what's up you're a-"

Trey never finished his sentence because he was smacked right in the jaw with the butt of the shotgun.

Time seemed to slow down after this. Dana could see everything in slow motion like in _"The Matrix"_. Brandon grabbed her and pulled her down onto the sand as Jennifer tried to grab the gun out of Sean's hands.

"Sean knock it off!" Jennifer yelled as she slapped him. Sean angrily grabbed her and pushed her forward.

Stupidly, she positioned herself in front of the gun and tried to pull it away. Sean fell forward a bit and stumbled over a rock.

Like straight out of a horror movie, Sean accidentally pulled the trigger and the next thing Dana knew, the left side of Jennifer's head exploded in a bloody mist. And for the second time that night, Dana's face and torso were sprayed with blood.

Everyone goggled at Jennifer's corpse until Dana's scream pierced the night. A bleeding Trey got up from the floor and tackled Sean onto the sand. John ran forward and began to claw at Sean's body. Dana was still screaming and trying to wipe the blood out of her eyes as Brandon fumbled in his bag for his crossbow.

John was shoving sand into Sean's face when Sean kneed him straight in the stomach. John tumbled to the side gasping for air. The shotgun lay close to Sean's outreaching hand, but Trey kicked it further away. Trey tried to hold him down longer, but Sean punched him straight in the nose, sending more blood flying into the air.

"STOP IT!" Dana screamed but nobody seemed to hear. Brandon had finally gotten out his crossbow and was loading it with an arrow while John and Sean took the fight to a standing position. John used someone's bag to deflect several of Sean's punches. He dodged to the left of another punch and then slammed Sean in the face with the bag.

"OOO GOD IT FUCKING HURTS" Trey screamed squirming in the sand as his face gushed with blood. He tried to over come the pain and grabbed out at Sean's legs. Trey grabbed onto his sweatpants and pulled on them. Sean gave out an "OOF!" and then fell to the ground. Just at that moment however, Brandon had fired out an arrow that would have hit Sean square in the chest. To Brandon's utter dismay, Sean had fallen a split second before the arrow would have hit him. The arrow instead went straight into John's neck right above his collar. Dana could see the tip pierce through the other side. He blinked several times and then stretched his arms out in plea for help.

"No ! NO ! NO!" Brandon screamed as he got up and ran to his dying friend.

Dana was still in shock and could barely move. John collapsed a second before Brandon reached him. Brandon stood and gazed at him and then slowly turned his head to the grueling fight that was taking place a few feet to his right.

Sean was on top of Trey pummeling his face into the sand when Brandon grabbed him from behind and dragged him off. Trey coughed up blood and then slowly crawled for the shotgun. The fight had shifted so close to the water that the waves rolled over him as he picked up the shotgun.

"SHOOT HIM NOW" Brandon yelled, tightening his head lock on a squirming Sean.

Trey pumped the gun and then aimed it straight at them.

"COME ON! SHOOT" Brandon screamed as Sean began to slowly escape his grasp.

Whatever the reason had been (maybe it was the water splashing in his face, or the fact that his face was all bruised and beaten) something had caused Trey to fire slightly to the right. The shot kicked him back and the bullets soared through the air.

They completely missed Sean but instead, they nailed Brandon right in his left shoulder. The impact immediately knocked him back into the sand, freeing Sean from his grasp.

Brandon writhed in pain as blood poured out of his wound. Sean charged towards Trey like a rampaging rhino.

While all this was happening Dana stared at Jennifer's corpse. Once a fairly pretty girl, now she looked like something out of "_Dawn of the Dead_". Her blonde hair was matted with blood and brains dripped out of her open skull.

An odd thought passed through Dana's head. Strangely, she wished she could be that girl lying dead on the beach. Because if this scene was any indication of what a _Battle Royale _was, she would have rather been dead because she had a feeling that things were only going to get much worse.

Zooming back out from her thoughts, Dana saw Sean kick the shotgun away from Trey and then kick him in the face almost knocking him out. Trey landed in the surf face down. Barely alive, his arms quivered as he tried to push himself up. Relentlessly, Sean put his foot against Trey's head and then pushed it down under the water.

Dana stared in shock as Trey began to thrash around under Sean's foot. A strange queasiness erupted fro her stomach as she looked upon the sick cruelty. _He's fucking drowning him! _Her survival instinct finally kicked in, and she realized she had to do something. Still sitting in the sand, she clawed for her bag to get out her Intratec TEC 9 while she began to cry. She ferociously pulled it out and turned off the safety.

Trey had finally stopped thrashing and Sean was reloading his shotgun with bullets he had gotten out of his pocket. He turned around and saw Dana getting her gun ready to shoot.

He pumped his gun and then began to charge again. Dana's crying became louder and then she gave out a primal scream. Pointing her gun straight at the charging Sean, she began to fire.

The first two bullets completely missed Sean but the third hit him square in the leg.

"FUCKING BITCH!" he screamed and then fired his shotgun. Leaves and bark from a tree behind Dana exploded in a whirl but she was unscathed.

Dana ignored the flying debris and continued to fire. The third bullet finally hit its mark in Sean's chest. He gave out a grunt but continued to run. He was now right in front of Dana and was pointing his gun right at her head. Dana didn't flinch however as she fired her last five bullets straight into his torso.

Twitching like a rag doll each time a bullet hit him, he was pushed further and further back. Dana kept on pulling the trigger even after there were no more bullets in the gun.

CLICK CLICK CLICK. The hammer continued to make the sound as she continued to pull the trigger.

Sean stared at her and then fell onto his knees. He stared at Dana, shocked that she had just shot him seven times. _Bitch had it in her after all_. With that last thought he toppled forward and then fell face first into the sand.

Dana stared at him and then got up. She walked over to him and then nudged his body with her foot. He was definitely dead.

Dana fell back down into the sand and then began to cry again.

"Dana," a voice called from behind her.

She screamed and then turned around pointing her empty gun at whoever had just spoken. Brandon was walking over towards her. His right hand was covering his bullet wound in his left shoulder.

"Oh my God Brandon! Are you okay?" Dana asked getting up and running towards him.

"I've been better" he said. His voice however, hinted at no signs of pain.

Dana hugged him and then took off his letterman jacket.

"I'm gonna use this as a tourniquet to stop the bleeding" she said as she wrapped it around his shoulder.

"It ain't that bad. The bullet just grazed me a bit" he winced as she tightened the jacket.

"You're a terrible liar" Dana said.

After she was done they looked at each other for a silent minute and then Dana collapsed crying into his arms.

"Why-Why would Sean dddo this? They're all dead" she stammered.

Brandon had always known Dana as a strong figure and could have never imagined her breaking down like this.

He hugged her tighter but then he realized something.

"We need to get out of here now. All those gunshots are gonna attract more people" he said.

Dana nodded and ran over to her bag. She put her gun back inside and then grabbed Sean's shotgun.

Brandon picked up his crossbow and bag and waited for Dana by the edge of the jungle.

Dana grabbed the case of shotgun bullets from Sean's bag and put it in her bag. She took one last look at Jennifer and then scurried to Brandon.

"Let's go" she said affirmatively. He could see that she had gained her confidence back.

* * *

Rina Takahashi (Girl No. 20) had no idea why this was happening to her. How could the U.S. possibly be having Battle Royale's now? Over the 8 months she had been in Florida, not once had she seen a violent protest or over rebellious kids.

Most teens showed up in school and obeyed the teachers. There was no way that they had been as unruly as back in Japan about ten years ago. From her understanding, the whole reason the BR Act had been created was because of how the youth of Japan had been disrespecting and "terrorizing" the adults.

Of course, the BR act had been banned in Japan for over three years now ever since the Republic of Greater East Asia had collapsed. Several students had escaped from a grueling Battle Royale and had spread the word about the government's cruelty. Soon after, people began to question their whole system and following dozens of peaceful and some violent protests, the government was overthrown. Japan and other East Asian countries were back on track with all that mess left behind them.

But of all places, why did the U.S. pick up this totalitarian punishment to inflict upon their youth?

Not only was she just in total utter shock but she had a sudden pang of realization that she may never see her parents again. Mr. Z had said that everyone's parents were going to be informed about what had happened to their child, but had he contacted her parents back in Japan? _What if they never find out what happened to me?_ Of course they would contact her host family Mr. and Mrs. Baker whose own daughters Genevieve and Tatiana were in the game.

Rina had been looking for the two ever since she had left the school. Tati and Gen had left the school much earlier than she had, so by the time she had gotten out they probably had already left. They must have been scared off from the gunshots that had killed Jerry. Rina had been so scared when Mr. Z put her on the spot. She thought he was going to kill her right then and there. After that Rina had barely listened to what Mr. Z had said. She had just been trembling with fear. She had some difficulty understanding what the girls in the video had said because they had talked very quickly. Her English had greatly improved since she had been in the U.S. but of course she was still not fluent. She knew the basic gist of what they had said, but most of the details were a bit blurry. _Not that I'm even going to play this stupid game anyway _she thought to herself in Japanese.

Suddenly, Rina emerged from the jungle and found herself standing on the dock on the western part of the island. They dock was large enough to tier very large ships. Rina looked around and saw several buildings lining the docks. The windows were all dark, so she hoped none of them were filled with killers. Rina badly wanted to rest a bit in a safe place so she figured she might stay in one of the buildings.

She chose a fading grey colored building towards of the center of the docks. She walked over to the wooden door and pulled the handle. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked and she was able to go right in.

Inside, it was dark except for the moonlight coming in through the several windows. But something felt fishy to Rina. It smelled faintly of good designer perfume; the type that you would get free samples of at the mall. Rina was about to walk back outside when she heard the click of a gun that was being loaded.

"Stay right there!" someone shouted from somewhere in the room. Rina recognized the heavy Russian accent of Natasha Petovsky (Girl No. 3) immediately. Rina turned around slowly with her hands raised and said, "Natasha it's me Rina."

A beam of light illuminated Rina's face as she realized that Natasha was pointing her flashlight at her.

"OH MY GOD! RINA!" Natasha called out as she turned off her flashlight, "I'm so happy to see you."

Natasha was hiding behind an overturned table that was big enough to cover several people behind it. Rina jogged over behind the table and sat down next Natasha. She stared in shock at her weapon: an AK-47.

"Natasha that's a very big weapon" Rina said still staring at the machine gun. Natasha nodded and then asked, "What did you get?"

Rina pulled a switchblade out of her capris and flicked it open. The blade was a good four inches long and very sharp. Natasha beckoned her hand out and Rina gave it to her. "Wow, very nice" she said as she twirled it around. Natasha had one similar to it that belonged to her dad. He had given it to her for her stay in America just to be safe. She took it everywhere and even had it hidden in her bag. She gave the knife back to Rina.

"This game is very scary. Have you heard all the gunshots? About ten minutes ago many guns go off" Rina said.

"Yes, I know, I don't want to play. I just have gun ready for defense" Natasha replied.

Rina believed what Natasha had said but Natasha had other intentions. Looking at her and making a judgment could be very deceiving. She was a very pretty girl with thick blonde hair and an amazing body, but no one ever bothered to look past that. Rina on the other hand was very cute and friendly with her good smile and charming personality but besides that there was nothing really deep inside her. Natasha had motives to join the Russian ballet since she was a little girl. She was trained in gymnastics as well as many forms of dance. What Rina didn't realize though was that she was obsessed with that goal. There was no way she was going to throw that away because some stupid American kids were going to lose their lives. And so sacrifices had to be made.

Rina had started to nibble on a piece of bread when Natasha picked up her AK-47 and aimed it straight at Rina. Rina had picked up on something and the second Natasha pulled the trigger, she rolled to behind the other side of the table, only nearly dodging a bullet that would have gone into her head.

Natasha cursed under her breath but fired into the table hoping the bullets would penetrate through the other side. On the other side, Rina screamed as bullets sent splinters flying into the air around her head. She knew that if she stayed there any longer she would die.

Starting from a crouching position, she sprinted with all her might across the room and jumped behind a wooden cabinet. As she caught her breath, she tried to think of her options as Natasha fired more bullets in her direction. The door that she had entered in was out of the question because that would involve running out in the open. Her only other option was up a flight of stairs, but she didn't want to corner herself. What_ do I do?_

The firing stopped for a second and Rina could hear Natasha getting up. Taking her chance, she sprinted to the stairs but was followed by a torrent of bullets.

Rina could have sworn that she had seen and heard them zooming past her. Her bag luckily, stopped most of the bullets that were of any threat to her. One grazed her leg and slowed her down a bit but she continued. She soared up the stairs with Natasha close in pursuit.

"NATASHA PLEASE STOP!" she screamed as she burst through the upstairs doorway. She slammed the door behind her and pulled down the large bolt to lock it. She heard Natasha banging on it from the other side.

Rina looked around to look for something to defend herself with but the only things that were in the room were several small desks. There was a large window facing the side of the jungle. Trembling with fear she did not know what to do. She jumped as Natasha started shooting at the door.

"LET ME IN!" she screamed. Rina knew the door wouldn't hold much longer so she closed her eyes and ran towards the window. With a smooth leap, she crashed through the window and sailed into the night sky. She opened her eyes just as she was at the top of her arc and screamed. She fell straight down into a tree. Twigs and branches cut at her as she tumbled down. Her bag cushioned her fall as she hit the floor.

Besides some scratches and bruises she was ok. Taking off like the Energizer Bunny, she ran at full speed into the jungle just as Natasha burst through the door back in the building. She rushed over to the broken window, hoping she could gun down Rina. All she saw though when she looked out was broken glass and trees. Angrily, she cursed in Russian and kicked a desk to the side. _This is not going to happen again!_


	8. Hour 4 part 2: 52 students remaining

Peeping through the bushes, Scott Ojeda (Boy No. 26) had seen the whole bloody shootout. He had seen how Dana and Brandon had turned everyone against Sean and now everyone was dead except those two. Scott had been about to walk out onto the beach when Sean had hit Trey with the shotgun. Recoiling in fear, he had not mustered any courage to go break up the fight. His best friend was being turned against by everybody.

Now, finally getting up from his crouching position, he stepped on to the beach hoping that somehow Sean would still be alive. As he walked towards the bodies, he heard some bushes rustling and quickly ran back to his hiding place. He felt like the biggest coward, but how was he supposed to defend himself? _With my fucking tennis racket?_ He knew there were plenty of people with guns and knives and he was not going to take the chances of messing with them.

Looking back out of the bushes, he saw a lanky kid with tight skinny jeans walk out onto the beach. He had long bangs but the rest of his hair stood up like a fan. Scott had seen him around school before but he didn't know his name. Blood was splattered all over his white shirt and face. As the kid examined the bodies, Scott took off in a sprint in the opposite direction hoping that his blood splattered peer would not follow in pursuit.

* * *

Sam Henderson (Boy No.5) knelt down beside Jennifer Smith's (Girl No.2) corpse and looked into her open skull. Sam remembered the girl from somewhere. Possibly from biology class, but he couldn't remember her name.

He checked her pockets for any weapons but when he found none, he got up and walked over to some bags. One bags' contents were spilled all over the floor, but he could see no weapons in the junk. He eagerly walked over to the other two closed bags like a child on Christmas morning. Unzipping one of them, he pawed around inside until he grabbed onto something out. In his hand was a pickaxe.

_I need a ranged weapon _he angrily said to himself as he chucked the pickaxe to the side. He kicked sand at the bag and then opened the next one. Lying right on top of all the stuff was a long katana. Now smiling, he pulled it out of the bag and then out of its sheath. He quickly sliced it through the air and enjoyed the sound of the sharp whistle. _This is just as good as any ranged weapon! _He took out his flail from his bag and threw it into the sand. He didn't want to be weighed down with his growing arsenal. He examined the sharp edge which glistened in the moon light. It was so sharp that it could easily slice through any part of the human body in a second. _Can't wait to test this out_ he thought as he gingerly put it back in its sheath. He tied the katana strap around his shoulder and then walked back into the trees with his bag in tow. As he trudged through the undergrowth he heard some crunching of leaves further ahead. He abruptly stopped and then grinned. _Time to go Kill Bill on whoever's ass is up there. _

He wanted to surprise them so he began to climb a tree as he planned how he was going to mutilate the person. As he got up onto a branch, up ahead he could see a brunette girl looking around. _Perfect!_

* * *

_God Noah, please hurry up! _Cassidy Alamo (Girl No. 17) thought to herself as she gripped the screw driver tighter to her chest. Trembling with fear, she nervously bounced up and down wishing that she weren't alone. Her boyfriend Noah Simmons had told her right before she left to wait outside for him. Of course, she had waited and waited but Noah never showed up and she had to move out of the danger zone of the base. Cassidy could hear the waves hitting the shore not far away from where she was. Not even 15 minutes before, she had hid behind a tree when she had heard a bunch of shooting coming from the beach.

_The killer could be anywhere now! Noah, please find me please. I don't wanna die! _

A tear came down her cheek as she pushed her fashion glasses up her nose. She began to sniffle a bit when all of sudden she heard shuffling coming from the bushes in front of her. Cassidy raised her screw driver ready to stab at whatever came out of the bushes. She was about to jump at the bushes when a raccoon leapt out at her. Cassidy shrieked and dodged to the side as the raccoon barely missed her face. When it landed on the floor, it gave out a squeal and continued to skitter in the other direction.

Cassidy sighed in relief and then crumpled down onto the floor. _It's so hot out here. My stupid hair is not helping either_. She shoved her brown hair behind her head and then wiped sweat off her brow. As she was doing that, a twig landed in her lap. Puzzled, she picked it up and began to breath heavily. _What the fu-?_

SWOOOOSHHHHHH!

Had Cassidy not been slightly to the left, her head would have been separated from the rest of her body. The katana sword slammed into the tree behind her, taking a piece of her hair with it. Reacting quickly, she rolled to the side and shielded herself with her duffel bag as the next blow came. The sword easily ripped her bag in half tossing everything out onto the moist ground. Cassidy screamed and then threw the remains of the bag at the unknown assailant.

"STOP! PLEASE! I PROMISE I WON'T HURT YOU JUST STOP!" she screamed as she dodged another stab from the katana.

Cassidy tried to jab the assailant with her screw driver but they ripped it out of her hand and threw it to the side. Next, Cassidy tried to use some tae kwon do moves that Noah had taught her but the assailant quickly deflected them and grabbed her leg. Trying to balance on only one foot, Cassidy's other leg was twisted by the assailant. She let out a howl of pain as she was tossed on the floor.

Desperately crawling away she screamed, "HELP ME!" at the top of her lungs. The assailant kicked her in the stomach and she flipped around onto her back.

The samurai sword came at her again but she agilely crawled backwards so the katana only grazed her stomach. Even though the cut was light, it stung pretty badly.

Cassidy finally recognized the assailant as Sam Henderson (Boy No.5) and gave out a shrill scream.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!? STOP!" she yelled as loud as she could as Sam ran towards her with his katana at his side.

Cassidy opened her mouth to scream but it to late. The sword sliced through her neck as if it was salami. Her head flipped in the air and then rolled across the ground. Her mouth was still open in a silent scream. Sam stared at her decapitated body as the last few squirts of blood spurted out of her neck. A smile spread across his face as he shifted his focus on Cassidy's head. He wanted to revel at his work a bit more but he heard someone else coming towards his position. _Game time!_

* * *

Noah Simmons (Boy. 28) ran towards the screams as fast as he could. The voice was unmistakably Cassidy's; there was no doubt about it. As third degree black belt, he was physically in top shape but the air was so dense and humid that he panted as he ran.

_Cassidy where are you? I told you to wait!_

Tucked in his belt, his given weapon, a pair of twin sai poked his thighs as he ran. In tae kwon do his master had already taught him how to use it. Skillfully, he often sparred with others with sai to warm up. _But this isn't time for leisure. We need to all find a way out of here! Cassidy hold on!_

All of a sudden Noah tripped over something. He had never been clumsy, but something now had caught him totally off guard. He coughed as he hit the ground. _Stupid twig why the hell is-. _Noah looked in shock at what he had tripped over. It wasn't a twig. Sliced cleanly at the elbow, the arm rested on the floor just waiting to trip unsuspecting victims.

Noah's eyes widened in shock as he pushed himself off the floor. He began to inch away towards a cluster of trees, when his foot bumped into something. Noah slowly turned his head in fear of what was lying on the floor. This time it was a leg. Noah recognized the colorful Converse shoes immediately. _Oh my god Cassidy!_

Noah was beginning to feel dizzy. He began to pant heavily as if he had sprinted a mile. He couldn't take it anymore. He whirled around and then screamed at the sight he saw. Resting on top of a large rock, Cassidy's head stared back at him with her mouth still open in a silent scream. Her glasses were still resting on her nose. Noah felt like he was about to faint. His stomach lurched as he felt warm liquid coming up his throat.

Noah leaned forward as vomit gushed out of his mouth. It came out hard and fast like a waterfall. He realized that he had never thrown up this hard in his life before. Also, surprisingly, he hadn't eaten since before they went on the buses. Noah realized how hungry he was as the torrent came to an end. He gagged at the bad taste now in his mouth. Tears streamed own his face as he turned away from Cassidy's head. _What kind of a sick fuck would do this?_

He barely had time to think those thoughts when he heard something running in his direction. Instinctively, he skillfully pulled the twin sai out of his belt and whirled around just as the katana swooshed inches away from his face. Noah clearly recognized the killer as Sam Henderson (Boy No.5) as he swung the katana towards his chest. Like a pro, Noah deflected the blade with one of his sai while the one in his right hand jabbed forward.

Sam dodged to the left and kicked at Noah. Noah grabbed Sam's leg and flipped him over. Startled, Sam tried to quickly get up but was met with Noah's firm round house kick. They both heard a loud crack as Noah's foot plowed into Sam's chest.

"AIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE" Sam screamed as one of his ribs shattered.

Relentlessly, Noah continued by punching him in the face, sending him reeling into a tree.

Sam realized that there was no chance of winning. With one final swoosh of the katana, he took off running into the jungle at full speed.

_This son of a bitch is not getting away! Not after what he did to Cassidy! _Keeping his sai in his hands, he took off after Sam but suddenly, his feet slipped away from under him.

The second time that night that he had tripped. Except this time it was in his own vomit. By then, Sam had already disappeared into the undergrowth. Furious beyond recognition, Noah slammed his fist into the ground and belted as loud as he could, "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS MOTHER FUCKER!"

Still lying in his own puke, Noah Simmons crawled up into a fetal position and began to cry wishing that he could have saved Cassidy.


	9. Hour 5: 51 students remaining

"HEY, WHO'S OVER THERE?" Charlotte Hew (Girl No.26) yelled across the landing strip as she saw two figures heading towards the tower.

Charlotte realized the huge mistake that she just made. _I'm fucking retarded!_ Wishing she could kick herself, she scurried over behind a small tree just as she heard a gun go off. The bullet went straight in her direction but just landed in the bushes.

"Why did I have to yell… why?" Charlotte whispered under her breath.

Of course, the good-natured Chinese-Jamaican girl was just trying to get everyone together but she had forgotten to think about the circumstances of the game. _Now I probably blew it with whoever is shooting at me!_

Another bullet soared past her. Charlotte slowly peaked her head around the tree.

All the way at the other side of the landing strip near the tower, she could barely make out the two dark figures.

_Maybe it's Lauren and Genevieve; _she thought thinking about her best friends. She'd met Lauren in 7th grade when she had tried out for the volleyball team. Genevieve she'd known since they were in pre-K. _I know I'm gonna regret this but if it's them…_

"LAUREN! GENEVIEVE! IS THAT YOU GUYS? IT'S ME CHARLOTTE!" she yelled, only slightly poking her head around the tree. There was silence for a moment and then another gunshot.

"Fuck my life!" Charlotte murmured. Whoever it was wasn't being very cooperative. _Whatever, I need to bounce. _Tying her black hair in a sideways ponytail, the school's star track runner took of into the jungle hoping that she would find her friends.

* * *

It was Graduation Day. Several hours before the Jorge D. Gonzalez Class of '08, would be dragged off into the United States Battle Royale.

Charlotte Hew looked at her watch anxiously. It read 10:15 am. They would all have to walk out onto the field in only 15 minutes. She looked at her white gown and her graduation hat and chuckled. The tassel looked ridiculous. _Well the big day is finally here. But why do I feel so under whelmed? _

All the seniors were crowded into the gym chatting with their friends and getting ready to walk out in front of their parents and family.

"Woah! Charlotte you look so sexy in that grad gown," Genevieve shouted running over to Charlotte with Lauren in tow.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and laughed. Genevieve had the best sense of humor and sarcasm.

"Well, at least in two hours we can take it off," Lauren said. Her face was blanched for someone reason, as if she'd seen a ghost. The real reason though was because she had to give a speech in front of everyone. She'd been writing it for weeks, editing and omitting the paper so much that it barely even looked like her first draft.

"Lauren, you look so dead, is everything alright?" Charlotte asked.

"Yah, Yah, I'm fine it's just that the speech is like really making me nervous," Lauren replied.

Charlotte hugged her and said, "It'll be fine, don't worry. You're not the only one that's giving a speech."

Lauren and Ryan Schneider had been picked to give speeches because of their skill in the school newspaper. Both were killer writers. On top of that, Dana would be giving a speech because she was class president and Tawny would as well since she was the valedictorian.

"Besides, you'll be able to sit next to Ryan on stage" Genevieve cooed. It was a well known fact that Ryan was one of the best looking guys in the grade. He was a skater, but didn't let that get in the way of his social life. His good looks had gotten him into some of the more popular cliques in the school, but he never let it get to him like some others did. Humble, and kind to all, Ryan was top boyfriend material. If you could ever even get your hands him. As a well respected ladies man, his schedule was never open to most goggling girls.

"He's a fine piece of man candy," Charlotte drooled.

"It'll probably make me more nervous if I look at him. I'll just start cracking up on stage," Lauren continued with her sob story.

"Lauren, chillax you're gonna do amazing, I've heard you practicing your speech like a billion times, it sounds perfect and you're gonna be perfect!" Genevieve said.

Lauren smiled and gave her two best friends a hug.

"I don't know why I'm whining and complaining. We should be comforting Veronica instead of me," Lauren said.

"Does she even want our comforting?" Charlotte asked.

"It doesn't matter if she wants it, it's that she NEEDS it," Lauren replied.

Charlotte looked towards the bleachers and saw Veronica sitting alone with her head lowered in her arms. All of a sudden feeling terrible, Charlotte began to walk over to her. She realized how Veronica had gone through such a hard last couple of months and felt like just talking to her and soothing her.

Genevieve and Lauren followed, but Genevieve harshly said, "You guys can go talk to her. But I'm not saying a word to that bitch."

"Gen, you know what happened between her and Sean. He tried to fucking rape her. And I know that she said some mean shit to us, but she doesn't deserve this. She was our best friend, and I don't want that to change," Charlotte said.

The three girls were quiet for a minute and then Genevieve said, "You're right. Lets go talk to her. But after that, I'm gonna go beat the shit out of Sean. Look at him over there, sucking Jennifer's face off! Why the hell does he deserve to move on like that while Veronica gets to suffer? God, Jennifer's such a dumb bitch for falling for his horse shit and so is Veronica. We warned her."

"Yah, well, we've all done some pretty dumb shit before," Charlotte said quickly. With that, she briskly walked to the bleachers and began to ascend them. Lauren and Genevieve followed, but giggled as Charlotte stumbled several times over her gown. She was a top athlete, but even she was not devoid of clumsiness.

Veronica saw the three girls coming towards her and began to tear up. She jumped up and through her geyser of tears said, "You guys have no idea how hard it's been. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry for all the stuff I said. I take it all back."

"We were coming to talk to you about that. But listen we forgive you, and we just wanna be passed this hurdle," Charlotte said as Veronica climbed down towards them. She was about one row above of them, when she stumbled over her gown and lost her balance.

For a split second, she went aerial.

Lauren and Charlotte screamed as they caught her and stumbled back, tripping over the edge of one of the benches. All three girls rolled down the wooden bleachers like bowling balls. Lauren knocked into Genevieve sending her flying too.

All four girls crashed onto the gym floor with a bang. Besides some bruises though, they were fine. People around them began to laugh. Some girls even took out their cameras to take pictures.

"You guys are quite possibly the stupidest whore's in the entire world," Genevieve joked as she rubbed her head.

With that, the four girls started to laugh harder than they had in a long while. Patrick and Natalie, laughing as well, ran over to them.

"That just made my day," Patrick grinned as he helped the girls up from the floor.

Veronica dusted herself off and then gave her three friends a group hug. Tearing up again, she stammered, "I don't ever want to leave you guys again!"

Breaking up the sentimental moment, one of the teachers yelled across the gym, "PLACES EVERYBODY!"

"Good luck Lauren!" Charlotte said.

Everyone had to line up in alphabetical order. Charlotte departed her friends and got in line between Sam Henderson and Mandy Howe.

"Smooth move back there," Mandy laughed as Charlotte wedged herself in. Even in her graduation gown, Mandy still managed to look slutty. Her lips were painted in a trashy red color that would make any street hooker jealous. _She's such a pretty girl, why does she do this to herself?_

Ignoring her quick thought, Charlotte replied, "I know, I felt ridiculous. But whatever, it was funny as hell."

Mandy nodded and laughed again

"You ready for this?" Charlotte continued.

"No way, my whole entire fucking family is here to see me and my sister," Mandy replied. Her identical twin Mikaela (who was supposed to be behind her) was no where to be seen though.

"Where is she anyway?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh you know, the Skank Squad always likes to make an entrance," Mandy said dryly.

* * *

Gripping the Colt King Cobra Revolver a little too tightly, Mandy Howe's (Girl No. 30) knuckles began to turn white. She squinted off into the distance where an unknown assailant had been hiding.

"Um Mandy……Mandy?" Roxanne Dawson (Girl No.29) said in her soft voice.

Mandy didn't reply she just continued to stare into the distance. Behind them, the landing strip tower loomed in the sky. Roxanne had suggested they come hear because of the good vantage point. Back at the base, Mandy had been the second to last person to leave. Scared, she had sprinted out of the building thinking that people were just waiting outside to gun down unlucky late leavers.

Outside, Mandy had immediately heard someone calling her name. Reacting in fear, she ran in other direction but tripped over a root. Although a bit chubby, Roxanne Dawson (the caller) had quickly caught up with the fallen girl.

_I barely know this chick and she wants to team up with me? _Mandy had been curious about Roxanne's intentions through out the whole game. She'd known her for what twenty minutes on a bus? Of course the ginger (as everyone called her) was hard to miss at school; but Mandy had never even bothered to even find out the girl's name. _What was her deal?_

Still gripping onto the gun, Mandy barely whispered, "I think I missed."

Roxanne gulped and then said, "Mandy I think you should put your gun down now. Whoever it was, is gone I think. By the way did you hear anything that the person yelled out?"

Finally loosening up a bit, Mandy lowered her revolver and turned around to face Roxanne. Observing the red head, Mandy almost envied her for her bad looks. She had too many freckles on her face, and had chubby cheeks like a hamster. Although her hair color was pretty and rare, her split ends were atrocious and her greasy hair just hung down like a mop.

And yet Mandy wished that she possessed all those ugly qualities. Her shoulder length black hair contrasted with her beautiful green eyes. Mandy's body was also in perfect proportion: nice boobs, gorgeous hips, and a perfect face only a Greek sculptor could chisel. But her looks had brought her too much trouble in her life. _Now I'm just known as a slut._

Although about a minute had past, Mandy finally replied to Roxanne's question, "I'm not really sure what I heard. I think that whoever it was, was probably a girl. She was yelling out names or something."

"What if they were trying to contact us to get together?" Roxanne asked.

"I-I……I don't know. I just reacted without thinking," Mandy paused, "I was….scared."

Roxanne just nodded and then opened up her map. Turning on her flashlight, she could see that the landing strip was located in sector E-10 on the eastern part of the island. Roxanne could see that they were not far from the ocean.

The landing strip itself was a decent size, big enough to land several small planes or helicopters. Tall grass had sprouted up all in the middle of the landing strip. However, no trees had grown on the strip, which enabled people to easily see across the whole way. Roxanne guessed that the tower was about a good 40 or 50 feet high. Looking up from the map, Roxanne turned off her flashlight and said, "I think we should go in now. It's really creepy out here."

Mandy nodded and walked over to the door that led into the tower. She yanked hard on the metal door but it was bolted. Mandy grunted in annoyance and kicked it.

"Fuck it's bolted. Use one of your grenades on it," she said to Roxanne.

"I only have ten, let's not waste them. I have a feeling we're gonna really need them in the next couple of days," Roxanne replied, "just use gun."

Mandy rolled her eyes and aimed her gun at the handle. She fired, and with a loud clang, the door swung open.

"Damn, these bullets are really powerful," Mandy said as she eyed the smoke rising out of the barrel.

The two girls walked into the building and immediately shuddered at the musty odor. It was evident that no one had been there in years.

"Ew. I'm gonna open up some windows up there," Roxanne whined as she held her nose.

"There's probably some toxic, nasty ass spores in the air. That would suck to die of poisoning," Mandy said.

At the bottom of the tower there were several small wooden crates, and next to them, was the long spiral staircase that led to the top.

"Well, let's go up and check out that beautiful view," Mandy joked.


	10. Hour 6: 51 students remaining

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the song lyrics that are shown below. The lyrics belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended!**

* * *

The shrill cackle of the loud speakers startled everyone across the island. Positioned in every building and throughout the trees, you could hear the speakers no matter where you were.

Mr. Z. cleared his throat and then chirpily began with, "_**GOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING B.R. CONTESTANTS! It's time to wake up and start killing! Congratulations to all those that are still alive: you've made it past the first 6 hours of the game. Anyway, I am very pleased so far with all the brutal killing that has been going on. Keep up the good work! I'm going to read off the list of the dead and tell you how they died. I will not, however, tell you who killed them until later on in the game. For now it's a surprise! Anyway for those of you who missed the school shootout, I shot Ada Friedson Girl # 14 in the head, and then the soldiers opened fire on Jerry Huston Boy # 25. **_

He cleared his throat again, _**"So after that, you all were released onto the island and the first kill was Vick Zuko Boy # 21 who was savagely beat the shit out of with a barb-wired post and then set on fire. Ouch that one's gotta hurt! Next, someone yanked on Mitchel Blain's, Boy # 2's, collar which then made it detonate. Then the crowning joy of the night, a large shootout took place when friends turned on each other, claiming the lives of Jennifer Smith Girl # 2, John Winstead Boy # 18, Trey Campbell Boy # 10, and Sean Frasier Boy #1. Lastly, Cassidy Alamo Girl # 17 was decapitated with a samurai sword and then the killer proceeded to chop her up and scatter her body parts around. Now that's truly fucked up! I Hope you guys are getting a little inspired! **_

Mr. Z. paused and then coughed away from the microphone, _**"Now I'm going to announce the danger zones. We'll start off today with two for every announcement and then tomorrow we'll go to three for every announcement. At 9:00, D-4 will become forbidden, and at 11:00 G-7. Got that? Let me repeat, at 9:00 D-4 and at 11:00 G-7. Mark those down so you don't stumble into them and get your collars detonated!"**_

"_**Lastly, I have a bit of an announcement to make. This will definitely stir you guys up a bit and get you killing faster. Anyways, as of early this morning, Tropical Storm Kimberly is now a Category 2 hurricane. If it stays on its current trajectory, it will hit sometime tomorrow and will become a Category 3 or even 4. I know you all are familiar with hurricanes being native Floridians and all, but I'm sure you've never been outside during a hurricane. So I would suggest starting killing off your classmates a little faster, so that you'll be able to go home before Kimberly wreaks havoc across this island. Anyway good luck and Godspeed, and now a little song for ya'll. **_

The light melody starts, and the students are shocked when they hear the all too familiar song:

"_Desmond has a __barrow in the market place  
Molly is the singer in a band  
__Desmond says to Molly "girl I like your face"  
And Molly says this as she takes him by the hand  
Ob-la-di ob-la-da __life goes on__ bra  
La-la how the __life goes on__  
Ob-la-di ob-la-da __life goes on__ bra  
La-la how the __life goes on__  
Desmond takes a trolley to the jewellers stores  
Buys a twenty carat golden ring (Golden ring?)  
Takes it back to Molly waiting at the door  
And as he gives it to her she begins to sing (Sing)  
Ob-la-di ob-la-da __life goes on__ bra  
La-la how the __life goes on__  
Ob-la-di ob-la-da __life goes on__ bra  
La-la how the __life goes on__, yeah (No)  
In a couple of years they have built  
A home sweet home  
With a couple of kids running in the yard  
Of Desmond and Molly Jones  
(Ah ha ha ha ha ha)  
Happy ever after in the __market place__  
Desmond lets the children lend a hand (Arm! Leg!)  
Molly stays at home and does her pretty face  
And __in the evening__ she still sings it with the band  
Yes, ob-la-di ob-la-da __life goes on__ bra  
La-la how the __life goes on__ (Ha ha ha)  
Hey, ob-la-di ob-la-da __life goes on__ bra  
La-la how the __life goes on__  
In a couple of years they have built  
A home sweet home  
With a couple of kids running in the yard  
Of Desmond and Molly Jones  
(Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha)  
Yeah, happy ever after in the __market place__  
Molly lets the children lend a hand (Foot!)  
Desmond stays at home and does his pretty face  
And __in the evening__ she's a singer with the band  
Yeah, ob-la-di ob-la-da __life goes on__ bra  
La-la how the __life goes on__  
Yeah, ob-la-di ob-la-da __life goes on__ bra  
La-la how the __life goes on_

And if you want some fun  
Take ob-la-di ob-la-da"

* * *

"Well, who would ever think that such a psychopath would like The Beatles?" Elijah Bonds (Boy No. 16) asked to his two best friends.

Patrick didn't answer…he was still in shock from the announcement. Nine kids were already dead. He'd known some of them since pre-k. Now they were just corpses left to rot out under the sun. What freaked him out the most was the death of Cassidy Alamo. Not only did her killer decapitate her, they then decided to take it upon themselves to be the next frickin' Ed Gein and chop her up into little pieces as if she was a fucking cow. _Who the hell did that? What kind of sick fucks are running around here with us?_ Patrick felt most bad for Noah however. His name hadn't been in the announcements, but wherever he was, he was probably dying of pain at the loss of his girlfriend.

At the thought of this, Patrick hugged Natalie closer to his body. Feeling her warmth comforted him from the chills of the announcements. _I'm never gonna let anything like that happen to you baby._

"We need to get outta here." Patrick said simply.

Natalie and Elijah both agreed and nodded.

"Hey, you know we haven't tried our cell phones yet. Maybe we can contact some people and meet up!" Elijah exclaimed as he pulled out his small cell phone.

"Mr. Z. said that we couldn't call anyone," Natalie said, "Besides even if we could, is there even service this far out?"

"We're not that far from shore," Elijah replied, "and also, that son of a bitch Mr. Z. never said anything about texting. I'm gonna text Ian. He's probably with Tati and Genevieve. We can definitely trust them to help us get out of here."

As he turned his phone on he exclaimed: "I HAVE TWO BARS!"

Patrick imagined 20,000 years ago when cavemen discovered fire. _What would they have yelled? "I HAVE FIRE?". Deduced from fires to signals. That's one giant step backwards for mankind ladies and gentlemen._

Elijah rapidly pressed the keys as Patrick took a sip of water. His fingers slowly stroked Natalie's dark red hair. She was still a bit drowsy.

"Okay, I sent it. I told him that if he got the text, to text me back and then we'll meet him over at the recreational center." Elijah said happily.

"Recreational Center? How'd you come up with that?" Natalie asked, a bit shocked at Elijah's sudden responsibility.

"Well I figured since it's on the north side of the island, people would have not gotten there by now. And also, maybe they have some old comfy furniture and shit in there. I think it's our best bet since we should get into a building before that hurricane comes," he replied.

"That's not for another day though." Patrick said.

"I know, but tomorrow all of the buildings are gonna have people in them. Some of whom we can't trust. So let's just get a safe one now and be done with it." Elijah said matter-of-factly.

Natalie and Patrick looked at each other and smiled. Elijah had finally grown into a sensible man.

"Let's start texting more people that we can trust! I'm gonna try Veronica. Hopefully she has her cell on!" Elijah said, praying to god that she did.

* * *

His given wristwatch read 6:32 am. _Another 15 minutes until the sun comes up._

Ian Richards (Boy No.14) sadly marked off the people that had died according to the announcement. _People are really playing this game. _

Looking over to his side, Ian gazed at Tatiana (Girl No.4) and Genevieve Baker (Girl No.5). For some miraculous reason, the announcement didn't wake them up at all. Even thought they were so different, one thing the twins had in common was their heavy sleeping. If someone were to pass by them on the street, they would have a hard time telling that these girls were twins. Sure, maybe sisters due to their similar facial structures, but definitely not twins. Tatiana's hair was straight and beautiful shade of blonde (something she had inherited from their French mother), while Genevieve had curly brown hair (inherited from their American father).

Their personalities and interests were also day and night. Genevieve was into soccer and volleyball while Tatiana was the cheerleader. Tatiana's cheerleading skills had gotten her into some of the more superficial cliques (i.e. Paige's Skank Squad), but she tried to hang out with them as little as possible because she knew that if you stayed around them for to long, she would turn into a vicious bitch.

Ian pulled out a metal flask out of his pocket. Of course, he had come prepared for some binging at the beach, but he really needed a drink right now. He opened the flask, and let the whiskey flow into his mouth. It burned his throat a bit, but he was used to it. At 6'3, and with muscles of a wrestler, Ian was what many called a "hard ass". He had several scars on his arms and shoulders (from pub fights back in England) and several piercings and tattoos. But even through all this, he was still a very attractive person.

From the moment he had seen Tatiana, it was love at first sight. Not one for corniness and clichés, it was hard for him to believe that he and Tati had fallen in love the first time they saw each other. _But it was true-_

Something gave off a short vibration in Ian's pants.

"What the hell?" He murmured to himself. Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed at his cell phone (which he had forgotten was in there) and pulled it out.

The liquid crystal screen read: _One new text. _

Confused, he went to his inbox and saw that Elijah had sent it. He opened up the text.

It read:

_Yo Ian if U get this, text me back. Me, Nat, and Patrick R 2gether. We're gonna find a way to get off this shit hole. Meet us at the recreational center. Text more peeps you can trust! Tell them to go there 2!_

Ian's mouth hung open in shock. He reached his arm out and shook Tatiana and Genevieve.

"Guys get up, I have some good news," he said as he reread the text.

"What the fuck is going on?" Genevieve asked groggily. Next to her, Tatiana slowly opened her eyes and yawned.

"I think we're going home!" Ian smiled.

* * *

Tatiana was lying comfortably on her bed trying to study for her history test. She shuffled the papers around as she tried to find the one on the French Revolution.

"God this is gonna take me forever!" She wined.

The test was on an immense amount of material and on top of that, her mind just kept wandering back to one thing: Ian. Ever since they met, it was all that she could think about. They'd been going out for a couple of months already but the "newness" factor had never gone away. Tatiana knew that he was the one.

She could spend days with him and not get tired of him at all. She just wished that he didn't have to go back to England in the summer.

A chilly January breeze swept through her window sending all her papers flying onto the floor. The wind sent a chill up her spine. Her PJ's only consisted of a tank top and sweatpants. Tatiana scampered off her bed and closed the window. Just as she did, a knock came from her door.

The door opened and her mom poked her head through. Tatiana had gotten most of her looks from her beautiful mother.

"Honey, Ian's here to see you." Her mother said throwing her a wink.

From behind her, Ian walked into the room and said, "Thanks Mrs. Baker."

"How many times have I told you not to call me that? You're making me feel old. Please call me Beatrice!" She laughed and then left the two teens in the room by themselves.

Ian walked over to Tatiana and passionately kissed her. When he pulled away, he said, "I see you're studying for the Jones test tomorrow."

"Well at least trying. Besides, now that you're here, I can think of plenty of other things to do." She kissed him again.

"Tati, I don't want you to feel pressured or anything…whenever you're ready," he said.

Tatiana just loved his British accent and when he talked. She walked over to her door and locked it.

"Ian…. I want it….I'm ready" she said in a whisper. Although Tatiana hung out with some of the more promiscuous crowds at school, she herself was still a virgin. Genevieve had actually already lost her virginity to someone at another school. But not Tati. She had been saving herself for the perfect time and person.

"Alright," he said simply as he took his shirt off. Tatiana marveled at his abs and muscles.

He climbed onto her bed and then beckoned her over.

"We need to be quiet though, your parents are downstairs." He said in an almost whispered.

"I won't scream to loud" Tatiana joked as she also got onto the bed. She sat on top of Ian and then took off her tank top, revealing her gorgeous breasts. Before they went further though, she had to ask him something.

"Have you done this before?"

He nodded and said, "Once."

"Well just warning you, I'm gonna suck." She said.

"No you won't," Ian said, "Don't worry, I don't care. It's not the sex that counts, it's being with you."

_He's so suave. He always has the right stuff to say. _Tatiana smiled and lent over to kiss him.

"Can we go under the covers? Sorry, I'm just like freezing up here." Tatiana asked.

"It's no problem." Ian said and then disappeared under the comforter. Tatiana crawled under and hugged herself close to Ian's body. They made out for what seemed like an eternity when Ian asked, "Ready?"

Tatiana nodded and pulled down her pants.

Ian did the same and took a condom out of his pocket. Tatiana's mouth dropped when she saw his penis. It was the biggest she'd ever seen.

Ian noticed and laughed, "What?"

"Um…nothing it's just that whoa. You're a-amazing," she stammered still in shock from Ian's body. Ian laughed again and then put the condom on. Tatiana's body began to heat up in ecstasy. It was getting hard for them to breath under the sheets but they didn't care.

"I'm gonna go really slow, okay?" Ian softly asked Tatiana as he got on top of her and kissed her down the neck.

"Yah. Sure," was all Tatiana could get out of her mouth as she pushed her fingers through his brown hair.

He entered. Tatiana moaned as he slowly began to push in and out of her. She ran her hands down his back while her mouth continued to kiss his.

"Oh my god, I love you," she said in between kisses and thrusts.

"I love you too. You're doing fine baby don't worry," Ian moaned.

Five minutes after, Ian began to increase speed and Tatiana squealed. She grabbed onto his firm muscle butt to hold on.

"Ian I-I think I'm G-GONNA-" she didn't have time to finish as she came. She moaned orgasmically but then covered her mouth, hoping that Genevieve or worse-her parents hadn't heard.

Ian moaned too as came. "Oh my god," he breathed heavily as he toppled on top of Tatiana and kissed her again, "That was amazing."

Tatiana nodded and said, "You're amazing." Ian smiled and then made out with her.

After about ten minutes of that, she asked, "So, how about some studying?"

* * *

The next day, after dinner, Tatiana volunteered to do the dishes. Her parents happily obliged and walked over into the living room to watch TV. Genevieve was about to run off when Tatiana grabbed her by the arm and said, "Come here. You're gonna help me do the dishes. Oh, and I need to tell you something."

Genevieve groaned as she hesitantly started to run one of the dishes under the water. Tatiana began to scrub dish detergent onto one of the plates when she bluntly said, "Last night me and Ian had sex."

Genevieve stopped what she was doing and stared in shock until she said, "Oh my god I knew it! You guys were in your room forever!"

Tatiana just laughed.

"Wow you guys must have been really quiet," Genevieve continued, "I didn't hear anything from my room! So…how was it?"

"Amazing," Tatiana replied, "Like it was really simple and we barely talked that much while we were doing it, but our bodies linked together was just…heavenly."

"Oh god, your in love," Genevieve joked, "So tell me, how hung is Ian?"

After she said this she stuck her tongue out sexually.

"Like… 8 inches," Tatiana said quietly, hoping her parents had cranked up the volume on the 9 o'clock news.

Genevieve gasped and said, "Holy shit! Didn't it hurt to take all that in?"

"Well it hurt a little but, you know, after a while all I felt was amazingness. It was the best experience of my life." Tatiana replied.

"Pffft, my sex sucked compared to yours. The guy had no idea how to maneuver and on top of that he wouldn't shut up about his ex. and how he didn't make it on the basketball team and shit!" Genevieve said.

"Well that's what you get for random hookups!" Tatiana mock scolded as she shook a finger at Genevieve.

"Whatever. Wait, so did you guys plan it, or was it like a spur of the moment type of thing?" Genevieve asked as she rinsed out a glass.

"It was really spontaneous. He just came over to say hi and….I well I was really…for lack of better words, horny. But it wasn't like a lustful horny it was more a romantic type of thing. Anyway the whole experience was more than sex… it was just…wow. What's so funny is that after we were done, we tried to study for Mr. Jones' history test but after five minutes of that we just went back to making out. We couldn't stay off each other!" Tatiana retold.

"You little harlot!" Genevieve joked and slapped Tatiana on the butt.

Tatiana laughed and then splashed her sister with some water. Genevieve screamed and then grabbed the faucet head and sprayed Tatiana. Soaked, Tatiana grabbed it out of her hands and sprayed her back. The girls collapsed on the floor, wet and laughing.

"Girls, is everything alright in there?" Their dad called from the living room.

"Yes, dad!" They said simultaneously and then laughed even harder.


	11. Hour 7: 51 students remaining

The text messages spread quickly like wild fire. No one had expected their phones to even work, so most of the people who got them were in shock when their phones vibrated or rang.

* * *

Dana DeFey (Girl No. 7) and Brandon Rivers (Boy No. 13) were both resting under a tree when they're phones vibrated almost simultaneously, startling them. They quickly replied and were off on their way.

* * *

Lauren Hannon (Girl No.22) was trudging through a mango grove when her cell gave off the familiar pop tune. She flipped her phone open and sighed in relief when she saw that the sender was Genevieve. She read through the text and immediately turned around and began to head towards the northern part of the island.

* * *

Ryan Schneider (Boy No. 27) had gone back to sleep when his best friend Cameron Dean (Boy No. 29) shook him and shoved his Blackberry in his face. Ryan happily hopped up and grabbed the bags. Without saying a word, they left one of the small storage shacks and headed towards the nearby recreational center.

* * *

Lenny Stiller (Boy No. 8) was alone and trembling under a rock on the beach, when his cheap cell phone played a small quirky tune. Confused, he squinted at the small screen through his glasses and then smiled with joy. Tears rolled out of his eyes as he realized:_ I'm not alone. I finally found someone. _

* * *

Tawny McAndrews (Girl No. 10) got the text as well, but was still trying to persuade the girls she was hiding out with in the mess hall to come along.

* * *

Although more people got the text, many others weren't capable of receiving the message for a plethora of reasons.

Charlotte Hew's (Girl No. 26) cell phone's phone was out of battery.

For better or for worse, Natasha Petovsky (Girl No. 3) had lost her cell phone just two days before.

Jamal Young (Boy No. 6), and the rest of his gang, had their cell phones off.

Noah Simmons (Boy No.28), still lying in his vomit, got the text but briskly chucked his phone at a tree where it smashed into dozens of pieces.

No one had the cell phone numbers of either Roxanne Dawson (Girl No. 29) or Mandy Howe (Girl No. 30).

Rachel Nickelson (Girl No. 12) got the text but chose to ignore it when she read the sender's name: Tatiana. _What the hell does she want?_

* * *

Wendy Cypret (Girl No.28) was one of the unlucky people who didn't receive the texts. Dana had forwarded the message to her but just the night before, Wendy had sprinted out of the school and the first thing she did was trip in a puddle of mud. Her cell phone was destroyed and she was covered from head to toe in mud.

She had managed to get some of it off but most of it still clung to her like a bad boyfriend. After that had happened, Wendy just broke down. Usually a tough cookie (something she had gotten from growing up with two older brothers) she cried for over three hours. The realization that she was going to die had hit her harder than an oncoming freight train. She found herself missing everything from her dog Shnookums to her parents. _Oh god, poor Shnookums, I hope someone is giving him enough food and water._

After she had heard the announcement, she decided to pull herself together and move away from under the tree where she was hiding. _The hurricane's coming and I need to get inside somewhere. Where is everybody? Where are all my friends?_

Her best friend's, Dana's, name hadn't been called on the announcement so hopefully she was still alright. Wendy opened up her map to make sure she was heading in the right direction. She figured that the landing strip probably had a tower, and wanted to hide in there. Tracing her finger along her path, she guessed that she was somewhere in sector E-8, just south of the river.

Wendy folded up her map and shoved it back into her pocket. After, she picked up several pebbles from the ground and threw them into the undergrowth in front of her. This technique allowed her to make sure that no one was in front of her. After about a minute, she continued to walk when all of a sudden loud snap of a branch came from behind her. _Shit, the nunchucks are still in my bag. _She slowly turned around and gasped at what she saw.

If anyone had had a worse night then Wendy it was definitely Connor Kifer (Boy No.30). The short, fat boy was covered in leaves and grime. His glasses were cracked in both lenses and his eyes were bloodshot and red. Blood was crusted below his nose and on his shirt. Wendy knew that he got major nosebleeds, but this look liked he had cut open his nose or something. As bad as he looked, however, Wendy could feel no compassion for him as she stared at the Glock-17 pistol pointed right at her.

"GET ON YOUR KNEES!" His hoarse voice bellowed through the jungle.

The only reaction that came out of Wendy was a mocking laugh. _How tall is this kid? Probably like 4'10? Damn, I'm short as hell, but he's even shorter than me!_ Wendy couldn't stifle her laughter. It was just ridiculous that this kid who was constantly bullied in school was now pointing a gun straight at her face.

"STOP LAUGHING," he shrieked again, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Okay, Ahmed the Dead Terrorist, calm down," Wendy said calmly, "You're probably just startled running into me. I'm a little shaken up too. But please, just lower the gun."

It was Connor's turn to laugh. He gave out a loud, malicious chuckle but still kept the gun pointed at Wendy. She took a small step back hoping she could run away before this freak show got anymore freaky.

"Stay right were you are and get on your knees! I'M GONNA RAPE YOU!" Connor said between wheezes (_was he also asthmatic?)_.

The silence was startling and eerie. Wendy's eyes widened as she stared at Connor. He began to inch closer to her. _Did I hear this right? This kid is sick!_

"You're kidding right?" Wendy quietly asked. Her cool front was now disappearing as the situation became all to clear.

Connor unzipped his pants and let them drop to the floor. His boxers were plaid.

"NOW GET DOWN AND BLOW ME!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU," she yelled as she took another step back, "shouldn't you be more worried about your life then your useless two inch dick?"

Connor was furious; he gave out a primordial roar and fired his gun. Wendy recoiled in fear, but was unscathed by the bullet. She knew that she had to play the situation differently or else she could end up dead. The star actress decided to use some of her acting skills.

"OH GOD," she cried out, "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

To add to the effect she started to cry. It was second nature to her to act. It came easy and quickly. As Connor slowly walked over, Wendy took another step back. Luckily, Connor didn't notice.

"Take your close off… NOW!" he yelled out again. Wendy turned her head away and pretended to cry even harder. _I hope he's buying it. _Her hand reached to her belt and tore it off of her pants. _Maybe when he gets close enough I could smack the gun of his hand with the belt. _

"Good little bitch! Now drop the belt and take off your pants!"

Wendy almost lost her act when she realized something. In her back pocket, attached to her car keys, was a small clip-on pepper spray. Her dad had given it to her when she started driving and she'd never had use it. _Honey you need this for safety just in case someone tries to abduct you _he had said. _It's hard growing up with a cop for a dad! _

Connor was now right in front of the face. She looked down into the barrel of the gun and gulped.

"NOW TAKE YOU'RE FUCKING PANTS OFF!" Wendy could smell his putrid sour breath.

"PLEASE NO! Just let me go!" Wendy cried.

Connor fell right into her trap, and grabbed hear head with his left hand. His right hand (the one with the gun) lowered to his waist, leaving Wendy able to defend herself. With cat-like reflexes, she pulled her keys out the back pocket and pressed down onto the spray. The clear liquid gushed out and landed straight in Connor's eyes.

Connor gave out a painful howl as he groped at his eyes, trying to rub the searing pain out. Wendy took this chance and kneed Connor in the stomach. He howled again and fell to floor. Blindly, he pulled the trigger sending bullets soaring in every direction. Wendy wasn't hit and quickly proceeded to kick Connor in the groin. He dropped the gun as he grabbed for his testicles, and Wendy quickly picked it up.

She ran over to his dropped bag and pulled out the box of bullets, quickly stuffing them into her bag. Connor was getting up as the pepper spray slowly wore off and Wendy quickly put her belt back on. He charged over to her, like a stampeding rhino, with his grubby hands sticking out in front of him. Instinctively, Wendy pulled the trigger on the Glock-17. Connor staggered as the bullet pierced his gut. He let out a blood curdling scream and dropped to the ground again.

Without looking back, Wendy took off towards the river as Connor rolled around on the ground still screaming.

* * *

Boredom. In such an intense type of game, it was one of the last emotions he would expect to be experiencing. _I just wanna go home. Play some soccer, you know. _

"Baby, are you okay?" The voice fished him out of his thoughts. His daydream broken, Diego Sanchez (Boy No.3) found himself staring back at his beautiful girlfriend Adriana Perez (Girl No.11). Between them lay a deck of cards. _At least it's better than nothing._

"Hmmm? Yah I'm okay amor. Just thinking a bit," he replied, "So, you got any three's?"

"Go fish," she said quickly. Diego pulled a card from the deck and sighed. He looked at Adriana and wondered how he had ended up with such a stunning girl. The half Brazilian-half Colombian girl was easily one of the most beautiful in the whole grade. Her features were in perfect proportion. Smooth, flowing brown hair hung slightly passed her shoulders. _It always seemed to be straight_. Her light green eyes shone like two beautiful emeralds left out under the summer sun.

But what Diego loved more than her gorgeous looks and physique, was her personality. Day after day, Diego felt that he was misunderstood by everyone. They all just took him for a top soccer player and a ladies man. No one knew his love for deeper things like literature and politics… that is, except for Adriana. Not only had she taken the time to actually get to know him, but she had taken the time to inform herself on some of his hidden interests and talk about them with him.

_I don't deserve a girl like that. She deserves someone better._

"Got any fours?" Adriana asked.

Diego looked through his hand and shook his head, "Go fish."

Adriana was pulling a card, when Diego randomly stated, "You're so beautiful."

"Yah, right," Adriana laughed, "My hair probably looks like shit and my face feels disgusting."

"That's not true, you always look gorgeous. And now, more then ever."

Adriana looked up from her cards and stared at Diego. A small smile spread across her face. "Diego, you're probably the most amazing guy I've ever met. You're the only one that looks past my boobs and… really notices me as a person. Te quiero para siempre," she ended in Spanish.

Digeo leaned forward and kissed her. Their lips locked in an eternal embrace. _What am I gonna do without he-_

The vibration startled him. Not moving away from the kiss, he slowly pulled out his expensive cell phone and slid the screen open:

_1 New Text Message_

Adriana's eyes widened as she watched Diego read through the message, "What is it?" she asked.

Diego remained silent for a moment and then looked up. His face looked worried, yet hopeful at the same time.

"Ryan just texted me… he and Cameron are meeting up with a bunch of people at the recreational center. He says that they're gonna find a way out of this place."

Adriana didn't say a word. Her manicured hands fidgeted with the cards as she stared at Diego. She breathed in heavily and then asked, "You trust other people in this game?"

Taken aback by the question, the only thing Diego said was, "I trust you."

Adrianna nodded and replied, "I trust you too, but I don't think going there is such a good idea."

Diego had figured that Adriana would have been thrilled with the plan. They would have been able to meet up with friends and then formulate a way to get off the island. Sure, the plan might have been hard to think of and then pull it off, but he had faith in the abilities of his classmate and in himself. Now though, Diego was just confused.

"Wait," Diego asked, "Why don't you wanna go? We have a chance to make it out of this mess and go home. Why wouldn't you wanna do that?"

Adriana pursed her lips and angrily ranted, "How can you be so trustworthy of all the other people? We both heard all the gun shots last night! And then this morning's announcement said that already nine people are dead! We could be walking right into someone's trap. Think about it, someone could just text everyone and tell them to show up at a place, and as they slowly arrived, just gun them down one by one."

Diego had never seen her this angry before. All her steam had vented up and now exploded in a tirade. _I'm not staying here and waiting till I die._

"You know why I trust my friends? Because I have faith in them. I have faith that they wouldn't screw me over like this, and I have faith that if we work together we can get of this fucking island!" He yelled out.

Pissed off, Adriana nearly screamed out, "Diego you're gonna die if you go! We don't know who to trust!"

"You know what," Diego replied, "You're falling for all the shit that Mr. Z and the government have told you. Mr. Z said not to trust anyone and just to kill people. How are you buying his crap? The whole purpose of this game is to break us down, and to get us on our own in fear of our own friends. If you wanna be someone like that, then go ahead."

Silenced pierced through the moldy room they were hiding in. The sun's rays were now slowly trickling into the room.

Adriana swallowed hard and quietly said, "Just leave."

At a loss for words, Diego couldn't move either. He felt paralyzed sitting on the floor across from Adriana. He didn't know what to do. Picking up his cell phone again, he pushed it over to Adriana hoping she would read it. She picked it up and quickly skimmed through it.

"I'm not leaving you here," Diego finally said.

Again silence. It stopped when Adriana softly responded, "Yes, yes you are. Go to your little mass suicide rendezvous, just leave me here. Shut the door when you leave."

A tear rolled down Diego's cheek as he got up and picked his bag off the floor. He reached into his bag and pulled out the handheld electronic device and its accompanying manual. It was a GPS Tracking Device. He had turned it on before, and had seen various red dots that indicated people in the area.

Without saying a word, he put the manual and the device in front of Adriana's legs.

As he left the room he finally said, "When you change your mind, use that to get to the place. I don't need a weapon, I'm just gonna die anyway right? Te quiero para siempre, mi amor."

* * *

With that, he left the room and a shaking Adriana, and walked out the door.

After he closed it, Adriana just stared at the door and began to cry. _Te quiero para siempre. _

_Now that's a great ass. _Diego Sanchez's fingers slipped from the power drill as he admired the two beautiful cakes.

The girl stood back up from her crouching position. She had been fixing a tire on one the old car. _God what was her name again?_ It was the first day of auto shop and Mr. Watson had only barked out the roster once. Diego had figured that the class would have been a breeze. _You know, fix some car parts here and there. Shit, that'll be easy. _But their first assignment of the semester was to show Mr. Watson how much you knew about auto mechanics.

Diego had been assigned to fix the transistor (_what the fuck is a transistor?)_. It was obvious that he had no idea what he was doing as he fidgeted through the inside of the rusty hood. His brand spanking new Mustang barely ever needed repairing. That girl though knew exactly what she doing. Skillfully, she had used the tire iron to perfectly maneuver on the new tire. Diego was impressed. First off, she was the only girl in the class, and secondly, she had showed all the guys up (who, like Diego, had no idea what the hell they were doing).

The girl walked over to Diego as he banged on the now smoking transistor with a wrench.

"Here, Let me help you with that," she said coolly.

She picked up a nearby jug of water and poured some into the transistor. Then, she took the wrench out of Diego's hands and began to go to work.

"Wow," Diego said as he stood behind her admiring her butt more then her work, "So um… how is that you know all this about cars?"

The girl sexily flipped her hair back and turned her head around saying, "My dad owns a repair shop. I've been helping him out since I was like four," she laughed, "Anyway, the big man's getting old and since he never had any sons, I'm gonna be the one taking over his shop."

With a quick finishing touch, she smoothly screwed the last bolt in and closed the hood.

"There we go, should be good as new," she said as she happily rubbed her hands together.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Diego by the way," he said as he shook her hand. He couldn't get his eyes off her cleavage that was seeping out of her blouse.

"I'm Adriana. It's nice to see that you've met my tits," she laughed.

Surprised by the bluntness, Diego quickly looked back up and kept his eyes focused on her face. He stammered, "I-I'm r-really sorry about that. I-I didn't m-mean to look at your um…"

Adriana gave out another natural laugh and patted him on the back.

"I was just messing around. Besides, it's nice to see that guys take an interest in me."

Diego could only nod. Mr. Watson was walking around the garage making sure that everyone was working. He threw Diego and Adriana a mean glare. Simultaneously, they both bent down behind the frame of a car and pretended to be changing a tire.

"That guy gives me the creeps." Adriana said as she peaked over the side.

Diego laughed and then said, "I've never seen you around school before, are you knew this year?"

"No," she replied, "I transferred here last year from Palmetto High. I really hated it there. But, you know, this is a pretty big school so it's no surprise you haven't seen me before. I think I may have seen you once or twice."

Diego was finding it hard to have a conversation with Adriana. Diego was one of the biggest womanizers in the grade, but for some reason he couldn't explain, Adriana had him at a loss of words. _She's the prettiest thing I've ever seen. _Making an effort not to look like some little pervert, he asked, "Hey, I don't know if you've ever been, but across the street there's this great little café called Mimi's. Maybe, I don't know, if you have time after school, we can maybe go hang out there for a bit? You know, study, chill…get some coffee."

Adriana smiled exposing her beautiful white pearls. "That sounds great. I'll meet you after school in the gym."

Diego smiled gleefully, and never once took his eyes off of her.


	12. Hour 8: 51 students remaining

Mercedes Adams (Girl No.9) was pissed off.

First of all, her $3,000 Luis Vuitton handbag that she had gotten for her birthday was covered in mud. When she had woken up in the class room, the bag had been spotless. But just about two hours ago, she had tripped over a stupid rock and the bag had gone flying into the shit-colored mud.

_Why the fuck is this happening me? Do they even know who my dad is? He owns the fucking hottest teenage clothing store! Ask anyone, Forever Young is making more money than Abercrombie and Hollister combined! _

This is what pissed her off even more. She was, easily, the richest girl in the whole grade. Why would they stick someone so influential and important into such a retarded game? Sure, let all the inner city kids take place in it. They all knew how to use guns anyway. No, but not her, she wasn't supposed to be there. It had to be some terrible mistake.

Lastly, the thing that pissed her off the most was that no matter how much she and her friends wanted to, they could not wiggle their way out this situation. For most of their lives, Mercedes and her friends had used their beautiful looks and they're manipulating personalities to get away with almost everything. Now, no matter how many boobs they flashed, or how many smiles they threw, no one was going to get them out of there.

Mercedes had her parents wrapped right around her little thumb. She was definitely not book smart, but she was still cunning when it came to using people (the only people who did this better were Rachel and Paige). She slammed her elbow down onto the wooden table as she though about these things.

_Why can't they just fly in a chopper to come pick me up? _Mercedes shuffled into her ruined Luis Vuitton bag to look for some makeup. She probably spent about 50% of her life checking herself out in the mirror or applying various products to her face.

She finally grabbed onto the designer makeup jar, and pulled it out. Flipping the latch open, Mercedes looked in horror at her face. To anyone else, she would have looked the same as she did everyday, but not to her. No, to herself she looked ugly. Quickly, and hoping none of the other girls would see, she padded on same makeup and then reapplied her lip gloss.

"Hey, Mercedes," the voice startled her. Slightly jumping, Mercedes looked up and shoved the bag and makeup into her lap. Ashlyn had been the one talking.

"Can you hit me up with some of that lip gloss?" Ashlyn said from across the table.

"Yah…um, sure," Mercedes quietly replied as she passed the small tube across the table.

"Thanks," Ashlyn said.

Mercedes had always been slightly envious of all the other girls. Ashlyn, Paige, Amber, and Rachel were all slightly prettier then her. Looking at Ashlyn, Mercedes could easily see the exotic looks that Ashlyn had gotten from her Chinese mother and her Scottish father. She was easily the prettiest out of all of them. She had her beautiful auburn hair hanging down to her shoulders with a small portion of it clipped with a white barrett.

"Are you okay, girl?" Ashlyn asked as she noticed Mercedes' wandering eyes.

Mercedes sighed and said, "I'm fine. Just a little tired."

* * *

Ashlyn Williams (Girl No. 19) knew that something fishy was going on. Rachel and Paige had been disappearing to the balcony of the lighthouse several times in the past hour.

Nervously, she'd been biting down on her lip hoping that everything would work out. The lip gloss helped to soothe her chapped her lips. But Ashlyn couldn't shake off the feeling that Paige and Rachel were up to something. She just didn't feel safe around them. And even though the lighthouse provided great protection, Ashlyn felt that the threat was already inside.

The only other girl that she could trust was her best friend Amber Halperin (Girl No.18). BFF's for life they always said. And it was true; Ashlyn could not imagine her life without with Amber. She could still remember that day in pre-school when Amber came running up to her in the sandbox asking if she could join her. After that, they were inseparable. Through fun times, fights, hardships, they had endured and learned. They had even planned to go the same college in September. They would be together all the way through the geriatric home where they would be old ladies playing bingo.

_None of that is going to happen now. There are people playing this game that are much stronger than all five of us_. They stood no chance. Now, she was even starting to get the urge to just grab Amber and get the hell out of the lighthouse. Paige was what scared her the most… she was just unpredictable. She would probably do anything to survive, no matter how many people she had to burn. Ashlyn generally had a good opinion about Paige, Mercedes, and Rachel (except when they imitated her Cantonese while she talked on the phone with her mom) after all they were her friends. But she had always known how dangerous they could be. Maybe that was the reason why she hung out with them. _Better to be with them then in their way. _Paige first showed up in 8th grade from L.A. Sweeping the "hot" girls under wing, from then on she imposed a reign of terror over the school. If you were stupid enough to mess with her, your life would become a living hell.

And, Ashlyn hated becoming seen as one of the royal bitches of the school. People knew though, that she was one of the milder ones in the group. Rachel and Paige though… they had done some pretty fucked up shit throughout high school. _So if they did all that __**IN**_ _school, what would they be willing to do outside in a game that had no rules?_ Scared now, Ashlyn got up from the table she was sitting at and walked over to the couch where Amber had dozed off.

Ashlyn sat down and slightly nudged Amber. The pretty blonde slowly opened her eyes and asked, "What's going on? You look freaked."

"Listen," Ashlyn responded, "We need to talk…in private."

"Oh god, is this about Ryan again? I already told you that there's no way in hell that I'm going out there with you to go looking for him. Ashlyn, that's fucking suicide."

Through all her suspicions, Ashlyn had almost forgotten all about the whole Ryan situation. Ryan. The guy that made her tingle every time she saw him. That guy that made the sun come up on gloomy days. The guy that she had never expressed her love to.

Everyone knew that they were so into each other. Yet, the womanizing Ryan and the gorgeous Ashlyn had never gone out or so much as kissed. It was the weirdest phenomena the school had ever witnessed. Two people so in love but never admitting it, was very unusual to the overly sex-driven masses of the high school.

"Amber…leave Ryan out of this. I just need to talk you about getting out here."

"Getting out of here," Amber asked with a puzzled look on her face, "What are you-"

They were interrupted by the sound of the sliding glass door (that lead out onto the balcony of the lighthouse) opening. The two girls, as well as Mercedes, looked over and saw Paige Matthews (Girl No.24) and Rachel Nickelson (Girl No.12) walking back inside.

Ashlyn almost sneered as Paige walked in like she was going into a club. _Swinging her hips like she's hot shit. _

Without even explaining her disappearances she started with, "Rachel recently got a text from Tatiana that said that a bunch of people are meeting up somewhere." She paused for dramatic effect.

Ashlyn was so happy when she heard this. _Finally I can get out of here and be with some other people. I don't have to be holed up with the harpies anymore. _

As if almost in spite, Paige continued, "But, I decided that we're not going anywhere."

Before Paige could squeeze another word out of her mouth, Ashlyn briskly stood up from the couch and nearly yelled, "Since when does one person make decisions for five people?"

Malice entered Paige's eyes as she stared down a trembling Ashlyn. Ashlyn though, was ready for the routine. Paige's strategy for belittling people was first to make them feel like crap, and then making every one turn on them. Ashlyn braced herself for the worse.

"Geez, what's up your butt today? Ryan's dick?" Paige had to add the last part just to be mean.

Mercedes gave out a loud laugh (like she always did when Paige said something) and Rachel slightly smirked. Ashlyn couldn't understand though why she was all of a sudden backing up Paige. Everyone knew that she hated Paige more than anyone else. Now, she was just a little crony.

"Paige, just because you've taken it up the ass, doesn't mean everyone else has. Oh, and you never answered my question," Ashlyn sharply replied.

Paige put on a fake smile and said, "You wanna go leave and find your little Ryan? Well guess what honey, I've fucked his brains out before and let me tell you he's not a good lay."

With a quivering lip, Ashlyn stammered, "That's not true. He would never have sex with someone like you."

Paige gave out a cruel laugh but was interrupted by Amber's voice, "Paige, what the hell is wrong with you? We're not in fucking high school anymore, grow up! We need to stick together and go to that meeting. It could be our only ticket out of here."

Ignoring Amber, Paige continued the offense with, "You should have seen him moan. Such a cutie. And you know what he told me while he fucked me, he told me that the only reason he liked you was because you're easy," Paige smiled, "And you know what else? He likes me more than you."

There was a shocking silence in the room. Mercedes held in her brown-nosing snickers as she waited for someone to talk.

Almost in tears, Ashlyn barely managed to say, "You're lying."

Their verbal ping-pong was done. Ashlyn was crumbling and Paige stood as the victor. Although it was probably a lie, Paige's claims hit home. Ashlyn's lips quivered as she walked back over the wooden table.

All their weapons were still placed on in it. Ashlyn pushed aside Mercedes' fire extinguisher and picked up her given Walter PPK and Amber's ice pick. She tucked both of them into her small skirt.

Getting the memo, Amber grabbed both of their packs and headed over to the stairs that led to the bottom of the lighthouse. Their actions both happened in complete silence until Paige maliciously said, "I'll bet you dumb bitches won't last an hour."

Ashlyn was walking over to the exit when she slowly turned around.

"Rachel, do you know where everyone is meeting up?" Ashlyn softly asked.

Rachel smirked, but to everyone's surprise she said, "At the recreational center."

Ashlyn nodded in silent thanks and then began to descend the stairs with a following Amber.

"When Paige turns on you," Ashlyn called, "come meet us there.

Paige snickered and called back, "Have fun getting raped and killed! I'll say a little prayer for you!"

Their footsteps could be heard descending down the staircase. Mercedes gave out a sigh but stopped midway as Paige shot her a nasty glare. Rachel just stood there with her smirk as she reveled about how perfect it all had turned out.

Paige rolled her eyes as she picked up her Beretta AL391 shotgun from the table, "So, who's up for some target practice?"

* * *

Ashlyn Williams was a little bored. The sleepover was supposed to have been more exciting, but oh well. Paige was saying something about someone as she typed away on Ashlyn's laptop. Ashlyn just wished that Amber could have come over, but she had ditched her for New York with her family. _I don't blame her. _Now, she was stuck with Paige. Whenever you were around her you had to keep your guard up. _You never know when the viper will strike._ However, all though Paige was hard to be around, she was also incredibly fun. No one knew how to trash talk better than Paige Matthews.

"Did you see Mikaela's shorts today? Jesus, she was friggin slut-o-rama just like her sis. And her shirt looked like it was put on with a paint roller. It practically wasn't there!" Paige chirped on as she instant messaged some boy.

Ashlyn nodded but thought, _You're one to talk. _They both were lying on their stomachs on Ashlyn's bed. The night had so far been filled with banter as well as Paige testing out this new program that she had gotten from Craig (he cracked after only a couple of "sexy" and "you're so cute" complements from Paige) that allowed you to hack onto people's myspaces and change whatever you wanted. Paige's victim was some chick at another school who apparently had given her "attitude" at an away football game. People all around the city should have known to stay away from this sophomore femme fatale, but apparently that girl hadn't heard about Paige yet.

Needless to say, her myspace was trashed. Paige and Ashlyn had uploaded fake nude pictures and had sent out messages to all of her contacts saying stuff like "I'm a slut" and "I bet I can open my legs wider than all of you skanks". It was pretty funny but Ashlyn was kinda getting bored. _If Amber was here, I would never get bored. _

Trying to get a new activity started, Ashlyn asked, "Hey, do you wanna watch movie?"

"Sure, what do you have?" Paige replied without looking up from the screen.

"I was thinking maybe A Walk to Remember, All the Right Moves, Breakfast Club, or Bring it On."

"Definitely, All the Right Moves," Paige said finally looking up from the laptop, "I heard if you pause it at the right moment, you can see Tom Cruise's dick!"

Ashlyn smiled with glee and said, "Sounds good, I'm gonna make some popcorn!"

Ashlyn jumped off the bed and bolted out of the pretty-colored room.

Paige kept on her smile until she was sure Ashlyn was on the stairs already. Then she went to work. She clicked on Ashlyn's homepage and then on her email icon. Half the reason Paige knew about everybody's business was because she was a grade-A snooper.

Paige scrolled through the first page but couldn't find anything juicy besides some Ryan emails saying that he was coming over, blah blah blah. She was about to exit the email when a small icon popped up saying: _1 new message. _

Smiling with glee, Paige clicked on it. As it popped open, Paige observed the sender: _xx212deathndmusicxxz45. Fucking emo, _Paige thought to herself as she scrolled down.

It was written like a real letter:

_Dear Ashlyn,_

_I know our social cliques separate us by many leagues, but I cannot help but express my true love for you. As much as you want to forget about our days on the playgrounds and at each others houses, both of us will remember those times forever. What happened to us, I do not know, but I know that you're love must be as equal to mine. Forget about our social circles and our friends, we were meant for each other. I miss you. You don't understand how it feels to gaze upon such a beauty every day and suffer from not being able to have it. You are a beautiful desert flower, blooming in an arid place of nothingness. My heart is nothing without you. Please meet me Monday after school in the library (no one ever goes there anyway)._

_Love,_

_Your Dan Whitson_

Paige had a hard time suppressing the laughs. It was too good to be true. As she re-read the email, Paige could hear the faint sound of popping pop corn. She had to act quickly. Paige clicked on Ashlyn's contacts and highlighted all the people from the 10th grade. Then, she hit the forward button.

The email went through. Paige started to laugh as footsteps came from the hallway outside.

"What's so funny?" Ashlyn asked as she walked in with the large tub of buttery pop corn.

Paige continued to laugh even harder as she turned the laptop around so that Ashlyn could read the email.

"Oh my god," Ashlyn murmured as her eyes scanned through the letter.

Paige finally stopped laughing and then said, "This kid's gonna be the laughing stock on Monday. I just forwarded it to the whole grade! He's that weird Goth kid that cuts himself, right? Oh my god, this is gonna be perfect. His ass is so grass!"

Ashlyn remained silent as she stared at Paige. She quietly asked, "Why'd you do that?"

"Calm your nips girl, it's no biggie. Besides you don't even know him right? He was probably just b.s.-ing that whole little playground thing."

"Yah, I've never even talked to him before," Ashlyn lied convincingly, "What a freak!

"I know right," Paige said as her hand shot for the pop corn, "he actually thinks that he has a chance of getting into your pants."

Ashlyn laughed and then crammed some pop corn in her mouth. She walked over to the T.V. and turned it on. Paige clapped her hands and shut the laptop.

"Time for some Tom Cruise dick!" Paige said cheerfully.

Ashlyn nodded and pretended to be interested. All she could think about though was about what a monster she had become.

* * *

_Calmate Chica, you can do this just look around the damn tree!_

Jaslene Rodriguez (Girl No.23) slowly poked her machete out from behind the tree. There was no response. _Coast is clear!_

Jaslene looked out from behind the tree and observed the docks on the western side of the island. As far as she could tell it was deserted. _Perfect!_

Jaslene walked out of the foliage and out onto the long wooden dock. She pulled down on her short-shorts as they began to ride up on her huge thighs. In her mind, however, those huge thighs didn't exist. In fact, she didn't' notice a lot of defects on her. In her eyes, she was the sexiest thing alive. Never mind the muffin top, or her overly large shoulders, Jaslene thought that she was beauty queen.

Her cocky attitude and loud mouthed ways earned her the name of the Latina ghetto queen. Most people thought she was obnoxious and avoided her daily, but Jaslene never picked up the hint and still thought she was the most popular girl in school.

Jaslene walked down the docks with an air of haughtiness and a swagger that jiggled her fat as well as her large hoop earrings. She scratched her neck as the collar rubbed up and down. _Stupid, fucking thing! It's chafing my neck!_

Jaslene had spent the night walking around in the jungle (looking for Jose Gonzalez, who she spent about 80% of her time following in school) and was now thoroughly exhausted. She needed to get some rest and get out of the sweltering heat that seemed to be pressing down on her like a blanket.

Jaslene's large Reebok shoes pounded on the floor as she trudged towards a building in the center of the docks. It seemed pretty safe because if anyone decided to come on the docks, she would have time to hear it and react.

Her grubby hands pulled on the latch, and the door slowly creaked open. The room on the inside was dark, but Jaslene knew something was off. For one thing, there were bullet holes all over the-

Before she could react, a torrent of machine gun fire tore at the wall next to her. Reacting on instinct, Jaslene screamed and took off back through the door. She was to slow, however, and one of the bullets hit her left calf.

"PUTA!" Jaslene cursed as blood poured out onto the wooden docks. She knew that she couldn't waist another moment. Taking off as fast as she could, she limped back towards the jungle. Before she got very far though, she heard a slash and then a searing pain in her back.

Spinning around, Jaslene saw Natasha Petovsky (Girl No.3) running at her with what looked like a switchblade. _AH, HELL NO! This little white bitch wants to fight? She's gonna get a fight! _Jaslene had gotten into plenty of cat fights before, but none that involved knifes.

Jaslene lashed out with her machete but Natasha easily dodged it. Jaslene grunted as she lost balance and was caught off guard when Natasha punched her in the kidney.

With a howl of pain, Jaslene managed to kick Natasha in the knee sending her falling to the ground. Mustering up all her energy, Jaslene hobbled to the jungle but fell over as Natasha's knife slashed at her ankle. Hitting the dock with a loud thud, Jaslene cried out in pain as her ankle gushed out blood. She couldn't get up anymore.

Natasha grabbed at one of Jaslene's hoop earrings and yanked it out of her ear lobe. Jaslene was in tears as all the pain rushed through her body. Doing her best to fight back, Jaslene managed to use her long acrylic nails to claw at Natasha's face. Natasha screamed a her right cheek was torn open.

"FUCKING BITCH!" Jaslene yelled as she kneed Natasha in the stomach. Natasha gave out an OOF and rolled over to the side, allowing Jaslene to crawl over closer to the edge of the docks. Hoping to maybe swim away, Jaslene's hopes were crushed as she felt the knife plunge into her back.

"AIIIIEEEEEE!" she screamed as she uselessly tried to kick at Natasha. Her leg managed to make Natasha trip, however. Jaslene punched at Natasha and clipped her in the chin.

They grabbed at each others hair and at each others throats. Natasha got on top of Jaslene and began to pummel her face into the docks. Punch after punch, though, Jaslene refused to give up. She tried to grab for the knife but Natasha's nimble hands got it first. Before Jaslene could even scream, Natasha began to repeatedly plunge it into her stomach and chest.

Blood and viscera shot everywhere as Natasha ferociously stabbed Jaslene to death. The girl was blubbering up blood now. For her finishing move, Natasha jammed the knife into Jaslene's throat.

Jaslene slowly faded away, the last thing she saw was a seagull flying above them. Then blackness.

Natasha pulled her father's switchblade out of the girl's throat and wiped off the blood on her shirt. Disgusted, Natasha picked up a piece of intestine that had landed on her lap and threw it to the side. She was covered in blood. Natasha looked over at the body and frowned in disgust. She kicked Jaslene's corpse over the edge. It landed in the water with a loud splash.

Panting, Natasha was happy about her first kill. It was messy, but it had been fun. _Next time I'll use the gun more_. She got from the floor, and began to walk back over to the building. _I need to clean myself up, and then I'm going to go looking for some more people to kill. _Before she walked back inside, Natasha glanced over at the water and could see Jaslene's mangled corpse slowly floating out into the ocean.


	13. Hour 9: 50 students remaining

Dan Whitson popped open the trunk of his black car and beckoned Ada Friedson to take a look. The pale girl peered into the trunk but carried the same vacant look on her face.

"What do you think?" Dan asked, a little hurt by Ada's nonexistent reaction.

"I don't know. You know if you do this, the rest of your life is gonna be spent in jail," Ada quietly replied.

Dan nodded and said, "After all the fuckers are dead, I was probably gonna kill myself. You know, go out with a bang. There's nothing left anymore."

"There's always me."

Taken aback, Dan would have never guessed that this girl thought of him like that. _Hell, it was a surprise she liked anything_. Their Goth motifs had brought them together as friends but Ada had never expressed any interests of love. _Love,_ Dan almost sneered, _what does love got to do with anything?_

Dan pulled the Carbine semi-automatic rifle out of the trunk and began to load it. Instinctively, Ada looked around to make sure that no one was there. But she knew that most people never bothered to come out to the parking lot, especially at this time of the day. She was supposed to be in study hall, but the teacher never noticed her anyway.

"Who are you gonna hit?" Ada asked curiously.

"Jocks, asshole teachers, hopefully the Skank Squad," he paused, "and anyone else who gets in my way."

"Why are you doing this?"

Dan didn't say anything but just pulled the Glock-17 handgun out of the trunk. It gave out a loud click as he shoved a clip into it.

"Dan, you don't have to this, please. It's not worth it. If you do this, all those assholes will have won. Don't you see, we're a target for this kind of shit, we're the ones who don't conform and then we're silently forced into these types of situations."

"It's not fair that stupid bitches like Paige get to be alive and kicking while people like Melinda end up bleeding to death because of people like Paige," Dan replied angrily.

"Melinda cut herself Dan. She's dead, get over it! We're alive and we still have to live the rest of our fucking lives, and you just want to throw it away for revenge," Ada passionately exclaimed.

Dan was silent again as he stared at the Carbine. He slowly placed it and the Glock back into the truck and closed it. Sighing he looked at Ada and said, "What do you want me to do then?"

Then, the bomb went off.

* * *

Dan Whitson (Boy No.11) awoke with a jump.

The memories continued to play through his mind as he vividly recalled the wall of the cafeteria erupting with a large bang, sending debris hurtling everywhere. Ada had stared at him in shock, but quickly realized that the bomb wasn't his. With their ears still ringing, they quickly shoved the guns into a duffel bag and dumped it in the lake behind the school.

By then, people had begun to frantically run out of the school. Ada and Dan easily mingled with the rampaging crowds that pushed towards the front of the school. Screams of "What happened?", and "Where is so and so" filled the air as panicked teachers and students shoved and panted. Dan smiled with glee as he recalled Mercedes running out of the school with some of her blonde hair charred off.

The bomb had been pretty intense: 3 people were killed and 10 more were critically injured. Dan couldn't have hoped to do better, but since last year when it happened, Dan had been constantly wondering who had placed the bomb. It hadn't been any of his friends, so it had to be someone else. The thing is, no one exactly fit the psychological profile to have put the bomb in the cafeteria. _It was probably the most unexpected person…_

Annoying voices pulled Dan out of his thoughts. He hadn't seen anyone sine the game started, so he was ready now. _Ready to rumble, baby. _Slinging the bag over his shoulder, Dan managed to shimmy down the tree with one hand, while the other carried the large nail gun.

"I don't think we're going he right way," Dan managed to faintly here the voice. It was more than two people and by the sound of it, two boys. Their voices had a distinct annoying squeak to it, like pre-pubescent boys…Adam and Ben.

Feeling a slight pang of pity, Dan knew that he had to dispose of these two boys. Throughout high school, they had been really nice to him, but Dan knew that he needed to win no matter what the cost. So sacrifices had to be made…

Cocking the nail gun out in front of him, Dan walked quickly ahead and easily stumbled onto Adam Sung (Boy No.15) and Ben Metzer (Boy No.4) who were squinting through their glasses to look at a torn map. The sight of Dan startled the boys but Ben managed to say, "Oh, hey Dan", right before he had a torrent of nails shot into his torso.

Ben gave out a loud scream and fell to the ground with Adam right next to him. The two World of War Craft nerds were both heavily wounded. The nails didn't work as well as bullets did, but they did the job. By the smell of things, Adam had defecated himself and Ben had begun to lose a lot of blood. Ben tried to crawl away, but Dan kicked him in the stomach, sending the scrawny boy flying into a tree. Relentlessly, Dan fired another barrage of nails into both of them, finally killing both.

Dan walked over to the fat Chinese boy and checked his pockets for anything useful. Besides some car keys, there was nothing to be found. Adam's bulging duffel bag caught his eye - something very large was jutting out of the side. He slowly unzipped the top and nearly fainted when he saw the weapon-

A rocket launcher.

The two missiles were cradled right next to it on top of the water and bread. Dan thought that he would never see one of these in real life. The destruction he would rain upon this game with the rocket launcher would become legendary.

Smiling with glee, Dan lifted up the surprisingly light launcher and placed it in his bag. He couldn't wait to try it out on Paige.

* * *

Ryan Schneider (Boy No.27) could not have been happier to see the people in his grade. As he looked around the room, he saw Dana, Brandon, Patrick, Natalie, Elijah, Rina, Tatiana, Genevieve, Ian, Diego, Cameron, and Lenny. Supposedly, more people were coming as well.

He knew that they could pull something off. Everyone looked like a mess though. Brandon had huge wound on his shoulder and Rina was all cut up from what looked like glass. People were really playing this game. When it first started, Ryan figured that no one would so much as load their guns. But throughout the night, the gunshots were clear and distinct and the murder list this morning sent chills through his spine. Ryan had always been a lover and not a fighter. He hated confrontations and he hated violence.

The musty "recreational" room literally had not seen any visitors for 30 years. A heavy layer of dust had settled everywhere and mold grew all over the chairs. A large comfy couch sat against the wall next to an old pinball machine (which surprisingly still worked). Two vending machines stood next to the entrance still carrying their long expired candies and sodas. The room had a vibe of comfiness though, and Ryan really liked that. This was the first time during the game where he actually felt safe. The only thing that was missing was Ashlyn.

_God, I hope she's okay. _If he could have one wish right now, it would be to be with Ashlyn. Tatiana said that she had texted Rachel (who was probably with the rest of the group) but had gotten no reply yet. Ryan usually hung out with the girls but felt nothing for them like how he felt for Ashlyn. She was the one. It was clear when he realized how much he was missing her.

Taking out his Blackberry, he tried texting her again for the tenth time. _No reply. _Ryan scrolled through some pictures on his phone until he found the one with him and Ashlyn on the beach. Almost in tears, he recalled how happy they were that day. Fun day at the beach, with a bunch of friends, some booze, and a future. A future for love, college, jobs, 2.5 kids… whatever they wanted. Now, if they escaped, they'd be fugitives for the rest of their lives. There was no winning.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Dana DeFey (Girl No.7) asked as she sat down next to Ryan on the table.

"Just a little worried, you know?" Ryan replied.

Dana nodded and said, "If it's about Ashlyn, you don't need to worry," she smiled, "She's tougher then she lets on."

Ryan gave out a small chuckle and then took a sip of his water, "Yah you're right. Anyway, how are you doing?"

"Fine I guess," she sighed, "We're waiting a little longer for some more people to come, then we'll get started."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Did I ever tell you that all my speeches were made up on the spot?" The class president gave out a loud laugh.

* * *

Hell was an understatement of what he was going through. Hell was on the milder side of pain he felt. Connor Kifer (Boy No. 30) could have sworn that the bullet that was lying in his gut was slowly shoving its way deeper and deeper.

The pain was at such an agonizing level, that a higher level of though process was impossible. All Connor could think about was water and revenge. He wanted so desperately to pour water all over his face and body, and he REALLY wanted to kill Wendy Cypret.

_Fucking cunt, she shot me and took my gun. When I get my hands on her…_

Stumbling about, Connor could hear the rush of the nearby river. _Water water water. _Still mildly blind from the pepper spray, Connor did his best to head over to the noise. The shrubs ended and he found himself right next to the river.

Not even bothering to take his clothes off, Connor jumped straight in. The brackish water stung a little as it seeped into his wound but he would manage. _The water is giving me all my power back. When I get out of here, I'm gonna be back to normal and the bullet won't matter. Then, Wendy's all mine and-_

Connor's ten seconds of happiness was interrupted as a large hand forcefully grabbed him out of the river and threw him onto bank.

Coughing, and writhing in pain, Connor grabbed at his stomach as the bullet began to hurt again.

"Look what we got us here," the voice nearly boomed above him, "we got us a little butter ball."

Three other voices chimed in with laugher. Connor slowly looked up in horror.

Jamal Young (Boy No. 6) stood above him while his cronies gathered around. Connor screamed as Tyson Dodge (Boy No. 22) cruelly laughed, "I say we stuff 'im!"

The others laughed loudly. Grabbing onto his shirt collar, Jamal began to drag a screaming Connor away from the river. A malicious grin spread across his face.


	14. Hour 10: 48 students remaining

His squeals sounded like that of a pig. As they continued to drag him further away from the river, Connor Kifer (Boy No. 30) began to become more and more frantic. He desperately flailed around trying to get away but it just sent out more cruel laughter from his captors.

"What are we gonna do with this piece of shit?" Laquisha Jones (Girl No. 1) asked as she eyed Connor in disgust.

"We gon' fuck him up good, that's what," Jamal Young (Boy No. 6), the ring leader, spat back.

The group arrived at a small clearing where Jamal proceeded to toss Connor forward. Rolling like a bowling ball, Connor began to really cry. _What I have done to deserve this?_

Knowing that he was going to die, Connor went to last resorts ad without hesitation, he hissed, "FUCK YOU, YOU DIRTY NIGGERS!"

Immediately the group stopped laughing. Even the white kid in the gang, Marshal Saunders (Boy No.20) looked gravely insulted and disgusted. Jamal looked like he was about to pop a vein when he quietly asked, "What did you just say?

Not backing off, Connor held himself up from the ground and loudly yelled, "I SAID FUCK YOU, YOU DIRTY NIGGERS! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU ALL ARE, PIECES OF FILTH!"

Connor sputtered and spit blood out of his mouth towards the gang as he finished his sentence. He could feel the bullet slowly digging into his stomach, and he knew that he didn't have much time left.

"That's it," Tyson Dodge (Boy No.22) said gruffly as he pulled out his Smith and Wesson model 59 handgun. "You racist piece of shit."

With that, the boy shot two bullets out of the heavy gun. They landed squarely in each of Connor's knee caps. Giving out a blood-curdling scream, Connor rolled over onto his stomach panting for air. The gang was laughing again, and the cruel mockery reminded him of his days in school. Jamal's gang had always been some of the worst bullies that had ever picked on Connor. It was almost a routine for him and others alike: arrive at school, have names flung at you, hurry to class before it even started, eat lunch in the bathroom or were no one else goes, and hope to God that you'll be able to make it home before anyone got a hold of you. To his dismay, however, Connor was short and overweight and was no match at speed or strength for the bullies.

He really felt like he was in hell now. Everything hurt, but for some reason, his body just wouldn't let him die.

"Oo-oo, can I have a turn?" Laquisha piped up as she grabbed the gun out of Tyson's hands.

"Nah, baby, use this," Jamal said handing her the Ingram machine gun, "trust me, it's more fun."

Laquisha cradled the gun in her hands, but it was obvious that she had no idea hot to use it. Jamal stepped behind her and guided her arms and fingers into the right positions.

"Now, look through this little thing up here to aim," he said sensually in her ear. To Connor, it seemed like they weren't using a human for target practice, but were just having some fun at the archery range. They seemed to handle the situation too lightly.

"Pull the trigger when you're ready baby," Jamal said as he stepped back to make sure the gun wouldn't cock back into his face.

Laquisha squeezed down on the trigger sending out a barrage of bullets. Most of them missed, but some of them managed to hit Connor in his back sending him rolling again.

The pain was agonizing, but he still wasn't dead yet. His vision had turned into blur and it was getting so hard for him to breath. _One of my lungs must be punctured. _He wished he could be home right now watching T.V. or sleeping.

"Ok, my turn," Marshal grabbed the machine gun from Laquisha and almost immediately opened fire. The loud gun sent ringing through Connor's ears, even though it sounded faintly like a typewriter. The bullets tore through his right arm, severing it from his shoulder.

His blood gushed everywhere, but he was happy to feel his body starting to go numb. He couldn't hear anything that the gang was saying anymore, but he knew that his misery was about to end. The pain was finally going to go away. All he needed was one more bullet and then…

Through his clouded visions, Connor barely made out the figures from the gang walking away. At first he thought that it was just his messed up vision, but when all four of them disappeared, he knew that they had left him here to die. There was not going to be another bullet or another kick, only prolonged suffering.

Mustering up all the energy he had left, Connor yelled out, "COME BACK!"

But even he was surprised that it came out less than a raspy whisper.

* * *

There were two things that Juno Ullman (Girl No. 6) hated the most. One, her name, and two, complainers. Yet ironically, she was stuck with a bunch of them in disgusting smelling room.

With her boy-cut blonde hair, ripped jeans, and purple cardigan, Juno felt like she didn't belong with these people. Sure, they were nice and all but they'd all broken into hysteria and crying fits, and that really pissed her off. Juno couldn't help but feel that these girls were too "goody-goody".They were stuck in a really crappy situation, yet they didn't feel like taking initiative and doing something about it. Instead, they just sat there whining in self pity.

Right now, they could have been heading over to the recreational center, where many people were meeting up to discuss a way off the island. However, after a hardy debate, Juno was outnumbered and denied because of the other girls who "didn't trust boys". _I mean what kind of shit is that? What are we like, five?_

The only other person who had backed her up was Tawnie McAndrews (Girl No.10). She was the one who rounded up this group of girls that Juno was now regretting that she had joined. They were just getting on her damn nerves.

"Guy's I'm starting to run out of my insulin," Cecile Sanderson (Girl No.15) said from across the room where she was sitting on plastic chair. The diabetic was a small, frail African American girl with glasses and the bushiest hair that Juno had ever seen.

"Cecile, you need to use as little as possible so it can last you for three days. Also, I think you should lie down and try not to exert yourself too much," Tawnie said. Juno had always known that Tawnie had a knack for leadership. She was the valedictorian and had gotten a full scholarship to Yale. If anyone could get them out of this mess, it would be Tawnie, but of course ,for now, they were stuck in the mess hall.

Juno looked around the room and saw Nicole Simpson (Girl No.16) crying her eyes out in the corner of the room. She was just a mess. The last girl in the room was Emmie Vasiliadis (Girl No.25), who was quietly twiddling her fingers. If someone would have asked Juno who the prettiest girl in their grade was, she would have told them it was Emmie. Emmie was such a beautiful girl but no one (especially guys) noticed because of her extreme shyness. Her long, flowing dark hair contrasted with her sharp, blue eyes in such a way that Juno thought it was almost unnatural. She had asked her before if she wore contacts, but Emmie had told her it was her natural eyes color. If Emmie had been less reserved, she would have easily been sucked into Paige's Skank Squad.

One thing Juno had to admit, though, was that they had a damn good arsenal. Tawny had a pistol, Cecile had a pistol, Nicole had a fucking Uzi, and Emmie had a machine gun that Juno had seen before in an old gangster movies. The only thing that sucked, was that she had only gotten a can of measly silly string. _How ironic. _But she knew that when the time came to fight (which it would) she would be the one battling it out with everyone's guns while the girls screamed. Juno was a fighter, and she was determined to get off the island-alive.


	15. Imortant notice!

Hey everyone,

I just wanted to thank you all for patiently waiting for my updates and then reviewing the chapters. It's awesome to hear from you guys and it really motivates me to keep writing.

So, I have a lot in store for Battle Royale: Only the Strongest Will Survive, and can't wait to write more. Most of it's already planned; I just have to come up with the details and such. Also, I just wanted to inform everyone that I will be vacationing in Europe for about 4 weeks and will not be able to write any new chapters. Don't worry though! I will be jotting down some ideas, so when I get back, I can jump right back on and continue writing.

Thank you again for patiently sticking with the story. I hope you keep enjoying!

-Alex

"Mr. Books"


End file.
